Fatal Instinct 3: The Last Ride
by Thunderxtw
Summary: After a mission goes horribly wrong, Anna Williams is terminated and thrown into depression. Yet, the action does not end for The Lightning Scarlet as she bumps heads with one of the most dangerous crime syndicates in existence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, hello. I'm back with another sequel to my Fatal Instinct series, which may possibly be the last. I already had the plot and ideas in my head since the beginning of _Fatal Instinct 2_. I noticed recently that some like to skip reading the previous installments and get right to the current one. They can if they want. It's totally up to them. But it would help people understand some things if they read the others. Again, for those that are unfamiliar with the series, this series is slightly AU (Alternate Universe). This fic was made for the purpose to entertain and nothing more. As always, enjoy.

Disclaimer: For the record, I don't own Tekken, Anna, or any other Namco creation in the plot. There are some characters I do own, though.

------------------------------------

_**Fatal Instinct 3: The Last Ride**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

------------------------------------

It was the perfect night for a kill.

Not a single star shown overhead and the inner city district seemed less noisy than usual. The sky had become nothing more than an eerie, immense black pool of emptiness on such a muggy night.

Anna knelt upon the rooftop ledge with a smirk, eyeing the populace below. The city was always beautiful at this time with its bright casinos, exquisite diners, monstrous skyscrapers, and curvy highways. No wonder why it was so easy to hook tourists. One look at this place and they would want to stay here forever. She had been a resident for years, and noticing this just now had her chuckling in embarrassment.

The loud static brought her gaze off the street as she checked her earpiece.

"Do you read, Scarlet Lightning?" came the gruff voice of her commanding officer.

"Loud and clear." She answered with one hand over her other ear, watching patrons go in and out of the nightclub. "How's the view from there?"

"Very good. I can see everything you see, as if I'm looking through your eyes. So, we know the equipment works just fine." He paused. "Have they shown up yet?"

Anna scanned every direction there was to come toward the club. "Nope. Not here yet." Then she silenced a cough as the air pollution seemed so thick up here.

"This is the only way we've been able to get close to Kometa's leader. Our undercover unit couldn't get close enough to him without drawing suspicion. Before Kometa got wise and killed them, they told us he would be heading here for some kind of _celebration_. Apparently, this is his first night in town from overseas. We don't have a record of his name or appearance. In fact, we don't have any records at all, so we're going to have to observe carefully to pinpoint which is our guy. He's _that_ crafty."

"One of those types, huh? He must be a real riot with the ladies, him being all mysterious and what not." Anna joked, but his momentary silence said he found nothing funny about it.

"Scarlet, the things this guy have done are pretty hefty: mass murder, extortion, money laundering, drug trafficking, theft, you name it. The feds have failed countless times to find and capture this guy. He's made it obvious he has no intentions on being taken alive, if taken at all."

"Oh…" A black limousine from the south end of the road pulled up to the curb. "This might be them! This might be them!" She shouted in an urgent whisper.

Anna huddled behind the ledge and spied the people getting out: five men dressed in dark apparel. She did not doubt they were armed, and that only added to the fun. There was another person that stood in the center of them. Anna tried squinting, but could make nothing out of the facial features with such tall, broad bodyguards blocking her view.

"That has to be the head honcho. I doubt those men are just drinking buddies tagging along for the ride." Anna pointed out, unfolding the stock of her sniper rifle and setting it up. By the time she could hold it up and peek through the scope, the Kometa members, along with their leader, had vanished. "Damn, missed em." She groaned and grimaced.

"I recall seeing a window at the side of the building. Check there."

Agreeing, she hurried over to the other ledge. Just beyond it, she found the round, flat window. She could just make out the Kometa leader's thin form through the glass, accompanied by two of the broader men. They were right where she wanted them and it could not get any better than that.

"Perfect." Anna mumbled, setting up her sniper rifle again for a perfect headshot.

"Don't shoot until I give the word to proceed." Her commanding officer insisted.

"Oh, come on." She continued to stare though the reticule. "He's right there. It's a clear, clean shot."

"I said _wait_."

Anna groaned, trusting her own judgment over his. Her finger had already fastened around the trigger. She kept the air bottled up inside her stomach as she stayed still. However, the waiting only made the temptation swell, prompting her to squeeze the trigger.

It was too late now. The rifle had fired its cartridge into the glass that shattered into a thousand pieces. Yet, rather than hit Kometa's leader, it struck someone else. A person who had just happened to walk into her shot at the wrong time.

"What have you done?" Her commanding officer's voice became loud, upset that she had fired without his order. "Abort mission! Abort mission!"

Frightful screams came gushing out of the nightclub with several people darting into the streets. Some shoved and trampled over others in the stampede. It was only a matter of time before the police would arrive at the scene.

Anna prayed that the damage done to the civilian was not too severe, but she could not tell. Then she looked down, finding one of the bodyguard's glaring right at her. The feeling in her chest became tight.

_'Shit!' _

He called and motioned his comrades over, pointing her out to them.

Anna turned and sprinted off, hopping between rooftops like a prowler running from the police. She did not bother to look back, but she could feel them getting closer somehow. The danger elevated when she ran out of rooftops to hurdle, her dash coming to a halt, leaving her trapped.

Then came the distant clamoring of her pursuers as they hopped from the last ledge to reach her. They spread themselves out, slimming her chances of escape. Anna put her hands in front of her, legs moving widths apart into an Aikido stance. However, the leading thug whipped out a glock, foretelling a fight was not on his mind.

Anna stepped back and felt nothing solid behind her. His gun flashed, the shot piercing through the leather of her coat. She stumbled backward and fell twenty feet down onto a dingy car roof. Anna kept still through the soreness, eyes rolling into the back of her head, feigning death. She controlled her breathing enough to where she could still breath a little. Yet, the fools would not notice.

"That takes care of that." The head Kometa bodyguard said from the ledge with a sense of accomplishment. "Let's head back."

Anna waited a few minutes for reassurance that they were gone. She sat herself up with a hurt groan escaping her lips. Her back and every other body part that had hit the car roof ached. Nothing a refreshing hot bath and some well-deserved rest could not cure.

Anna let out a thankful sigh. Opening the folds of her coat, she exposed the kevlar armor that had saved her life more than once. Her earpiece beeped and she hesitated before answering it. "Go ahead."

"Quite a fall that was. Good to know you're all right."

"Yeah, well it wasn't exactly fun." She began massaging her back. "Next time, I'm bringing a parachute."

"Seems you haven't lost your sense of humor, although, sorry to say, it doesn't look like there will be a next time."

Anna paused. "What are you talking about?"

"You disobeyed me. I told you to wait and you didn't. Had you followed my order, that would not have happened."

"You were taking too long. I've been doing this stuff long enough to know how it's done. If I would have fired it sooner, like I intended, he would have been dead and this whole thing would be over!" Her voice rose to a yell, adding more pain to her back. She hoped he would just give in and agree so she would not have to argue anymore. However, she knew it would not see it her way.

"Over? The only thing I think is over is you, Scarlet."

"Huh?"

"You've been getting too hotheaded for these missions. I've been covering up your botches a long time, and I don't think I'll be able to cover up this one. I think letting you go would be good for you. Get your head straight."

"You can't be serious…" Anna was near speechless with little knots twisting inside her stomach.

"As a heart attack. Bring all your equipment back to the lab and turn anything else in that belongs to us."

"Please, don't do this to me. This job…it's my life." She meant every word, yet she knew none of it was getting through to him.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Anna. I really am." The way he said it sounded so genuine. Sometimes when she heard a phrase like that it seemed just as fake as the person it came from. What made it worse was this was not just coming from a man who gave her orders through radio, but also a man who was her friend. A man who enlightened her with a new purpose. Now she had none, feeling betrayed, yet also confused.

His voice faded out with a departing beep. Anna stood up, ripped off the earpiece, and threw it at the ground before crushing it with her boot. Even unleashing rage did not make her feel any better. She wanted to scream, make everyone within the city aware of her frustration. Yet, she stayed quiet, holding her head as if overwhelmed by a sudden migraine.

_'What do I do now?' _She thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------

**_Fatal Instinct 3: The Last Ride_**

**_Chapter 2_**

---------------------------------------

Anna's eyes opened about halfway before she was wide-awake. Her blurry vision took a moment to adjust back to normal, her head rising from off the soft cushions of the floor bed. She could sense the foul taste of morning breath strengthening in her mouth as she smacked her lips together. The plant next to the walk-in closet had slumped to the side, the leaves becoming dry and wrinkled. Not once had she thought about watering them.

While seating herself at the edge of her mattress, she stared down at her veiny feet and sighed. Most days she would look forward to a new morning, ready for a refreshing shower and a hot breakfast. Yet, every morning thus far had left her unwilling to do either.

Refastening the buttons of her half open nightshirt, she made for the kitchen, feet shuffling in the process. On the counter, she fetched a knife and a fresh apple from a hanging basket. In three easy cutting motions, she sliced the red fruit into small, separate pieces. As she took a seat, she impaled the knife into each one and nibbled at them from off the blade.

However, this did not satisfy her as she opened up the freezer door. A breath of cold air hit her face and her hands tensed a little as they touched the frozen container of strawberry ice cream. With the cover pulled off, she scooped some into her spoon and ate right out of the box.

Five whole days of this. No gunfire, no killing, no danger. She wondered if it was possible to get used to this. Then she turned on the foot spa and sunk her feet into the cold, rippling water. The massage was just what she needed as the soreness had remained with her.

Next, she grabbed a small remote and switched on the television set, surfing through a few channels until she found something watchable. She could not bring herself to watch the news and have it remind her of what happened the other day. So far, there was nothing on but over the top infomercials and sappy soap operas. Then she stopped the channel surfing when two familiar figures graced the screen.

A hazy rerun of _Tom and Jerry_ aired with Jerry setting his feline nemesis's tail on fire, transpiring a more than comical high-pitched scream from Tom. It was at least enough to get Anna to crack a smile for once.

_'Gotta love that mouse.'_ She thought while inserting another fragment of apple, drenched in ice cream, into her mouth.

A couple knocks turned her attention to the door. Anna sighed, leaving wet feet imprints in the carpet as she threw on a robe. She peeked through the tiny peephole in the door, smiled a little, and opened it.

There stood Elissa, her Afro high and bushy, her smile wide. Behind her was Bruce Irvin.

"Hope we didn't catch you at a bad time." He said. "Think you could fix her hair up before we leave? I'm not letting those girls at the parlor do it anymore." His fingers ran through the curly strands of his niece's hair.

She had little reason to say no, delighted to have some company for a change.

"Eh…sure. Come on in." Anna widened the door, waving them in before yawning with a stretch that reawakened the joints within her body.

* * *

"Lost your job, huh? Sounds bad." Bruce shook his head, unfolding the newspaper in his grasp. "Ever consider searching for a new one? There ought to be something here." 

Anna nodded. Straightening her posture in the chair, she took another sip of her steaming espresso, the flavor warming her taste buds. "Yeah, but I'm not sure what else I can do. Hold still, sweetie." She told Elissa, shaping another braid in her hair.

He glanced at the newsprint, then back at her. "Well, until you get back on your feet again, you need anything? Like money?"

"Nah. I don't need any." Anna sighed again, not having the heart to tell him she was near broke and had used up all her credit cards.

"You shouldn't stay here though. You need to get out and do something. Maybe go to the mall, or see a movie." He rolled a toothpick at the corner of his mouth. "You know, whatever the heck it is you women do."

The idea was enticing and made her smile just thinking of it. "You know, sweetie, I just might do that. Heard they got some things on sale. Been wanting to get out, just haven't had much motivation." Anna finished on her last bit of hair before standing. "Done."

"Thanks, Miss Williams." Elissa gave her a hug at waist level.

"Anytime, sweetie." She smiled and patted the girl's shoulder.

"Heh, I didn't know you could braid hair." Bruce smirked, analyzing the job she did before nodding in approval. "Looks good."

"On my trip to Africa , I picked up a few things. You'd be surprised." Anna winked.

Bruce gave her a hard stare and looked down at his niece. "Elissa, go and wait for me outside. There's something I'd like to discuss with Anna in private."

"Are you guys gonna use swear words and talk about things you don't want me to hear?"

Bruce gave her a soft pat on the rear. "Out, Elissa."

She left and closed the door.

Bruce sighed and stood before Anna, eyeing her up and down, leaving no indication as to what he was about to say. "Anna, it hurts me to say this, and I don't want you to take this the wrong way but…you look like shit. Go out, get your hair done, get your toes done, and throw something spiffy on--because right now you look like a mess. You don't look anything like the woman I know you to be."

Anna turned at the face mirror on the wall, seeing her sullen expression. Her hair was uncombed, her teeth stained in yellow, bags apparent under her eyes. Bruce was right. "I suppose I could use some fixing up."

"You won't regret it. Trust me." He glanced at the mirror and ran a hand over his Mohawk. "Oh, and another thing. I was listening to the radio the other night and I heard about the shooting. Did you?"

"Yeah…" Her head pointed to the floor as she fiddled with her hands.

"Anna," his brow arched with the deep pronunciation of her name," why is it that when I look at you I suspect you had something to do with what went on at that club?"

She kept quiet, continuing to stare at the floor.

"Anna, give it to me straight." He lowered the tone in his voice so Elissa could not hear them.

She followed suit. "Was an accident. I was sent in to take out someone and I shot the wrong person. Don't even know if they survived because I ran away from the scene."

"Now I understand." Bruce caressed the hairs on his thick goatee. "Well, you shouldn't have too much to worry about. They said someone was shot, but they were hit in the arm and not anywhere where it would have been fatal."

As much as it thrilled her to hear that, it was not going to get her job back and wipe away what occurred that day.

"Anna, you shouldn't blame yourself. It was not your fault. Like you said: _it was an accident_."

"I know. But I still feel partially responsible." She repeated her thoughts aloud.

"Just take my advice, kid. I know it's hard to forget something like that, but its old news. Move on, get your mind off it, and go back to being Anna Williams." He slapped her shoulder and smirked, turning toward the door. "I'll see you around."

Her head went up before he got to the knob. "Wait, sweetie."

"Hmmm?"

"Want me to pack you guys some sandwiches? Already got em made in the fridge."

Bruce paused and pondered. "Well…ok."

She went to the fridge, took out the plastic wrapped sandwiches, and placed them in a brown paper bag. Bruce accepted them as she handed them over. "Hope you have a safe trip."

He put the bag outside. "Thanks. We certainly will."

"And Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the encouragement."

"Anytime, kid." He said. "We better go now or we'll miss our flight. Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone." Bruce chuckled and ushered Elissa out as they both waved farewell.

"Bye, Miss Williams!" Elissa called out as the door slammed closed.

"You know me all too well, Bruce." Anna added with a mischievous smile. When she turned around, she noticed something under her coffee mug. She moved it aside and gasped. It was several twenty-dollar bills tied together with a rubber band. With it came a note, which Anna unfolded and read.

_(You said you didn't need any money, but I know you better than that. Here's some bills to hold you over for a while. Be sure not to spend it all in one place). _

Anna giggled, not wanting to accept the money, yet she had no reason to justify rejecting it now. She rushed to the closet, staring at the assortment of clothes that hung before her. Her hands rubbed together as if she were trying to warm them, mouth spreading into a smile.

_'Hmm…what to wear.'_

* * *

Anna had arrived at the downtown mall, sauntering with one hand at her hip as if she were a model walking down a catwalk. All she needed was the red carpet and a flock of paparazzi snapping pictures at every angle to complete her entrance. 

Her reflection manifested in the transparent doorway, her oily, curled auburn hair having a fresh shine to it. A pair of tall men bearing thick arms and bulging chests gawked as they passed her by. Anna smiled at them and winked as they scoped her from head to toe, whispering things only they knew of.

Her legs felt a chill inside. Yet, her sleeved jean jacket served her upper body with enough moderate warmth for it not to bother much. A short, leopard print skirt clasped about her thighs, fixing them close together while she walked.

Inside were over a dozen shoppers entering and exiting stores. Most of them were women dragging a breathless child or mate by the arm. The others were teenagers hanging out near the music outlet.

The sound of her black open toe heels clicking brought satisfaction to her ears. All this as if she were born again, doing what she did often. She rode the escalator up to the stores that suited her tastes most, inspecting each one.

One of the shopkeepers greeted her when she came in, nodding his shaved head. "Good evening, Miss. Can I help you with anything?"

"Just looking around is all." Her gaze wandered to a bench and a stack of white boxes, hands sinking into the pockets of her jacket.

"Okay then. If you need anything, just ask."

Anna nodded to him and sat down, trying on every high heel she had access to. "Oh my. These are pretty." She said to herself.

"I'd recommend not wearing those. They're out of style." came a voice in front of her. Head tilting upward, she saw an Asian woman carrying a purse in one hand and a shopping bag in the other. There was a heavy scent of perfume, lotion, and hairspray about her. Her hair was dark like the feathers of a raven, short, and layered against her face with a side bang obscuring half of her right eye. "Oh, I'm sorry. Don't mind me."

Anna took one look at the shoes and put them down. "No. Go on. What were you going to say?"

She hesitated before speaking. "Well girl, they went out of style months ago. Nobody wears them anymore. You should get the rhinestone mules I bought. They'd look great on you. Of course, the ones you have on now are fine."

Anna smiled in appreciation. "Thanks. I like to wear high heels since they make me look taller." Then she giggled. "I'm usually shorter than everyone else I know. Some people find me odd because I wear them a lot."

"Nothing wrong with that. Us gals have our own styles." She laughed too before uttering a soft gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Shun, by the way."

They shook hands, their painted fingernails corresponding in color. "Anna. Nice to meet you. First time here?"

Shun exhaled a low sigh and rolled her eyes. "Oh my goodness, yes. A person can get lost in this place if not careful. Malls are crazy like that." She gave a throaty laugh. "I'm just so happy not to be working. It's like murder, you know?"

Talking about a job and using the word murder as an analogy was not the kind of thing she needed to hear right now. Anna's head drooped, elbows resting on her knees. "Yeah. Unfortunately, I lost my job a few weeks ago."

Shun's eyes went wide. "Oh man. Sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories or anything."

Anna raised her hand, signaling no need for an apology. "Nah. It's ok. I'm over it now." She grimaced a little, knowing that was so untrue.

"I swear, I…I didn't know. It's just…" The woman stared at her diamonded watch and reached into her purse. "Damn. Look, I have to go. But I was thinking…I know we just met and all, but maybe me and you can hangout some time, whenever you're free." She slipped Anna a card with her name, two phone numbers, and an address printed on it. "If a guy picks up and he gives you an attitude, just curse him out, tell him your name, and he'll give me the phone."

Anna glanced at the card again and nodded. "Thanks, sweetie. I never really expected to come to the mall and make a friend."

"Ditto on that, girl." Shun smiled and shook her hand again. "Don't be scared to give me a buzz, okay? Anyhow, nice meeting you, Anna. I better get going before my family starts worrying about me again." She turned about and quickened her pace toward the exit.

Anna smiled, picking out the purchase Shun had suggested and leaving the shop with it. 


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------------

**_Fatal Instinct 3: The Last Ride_**

_**Chapter 3**_

------------------------------------

Anna kicked up and resurfaced from underwater with a loud gasp. The fresh, cool air was welcoming against her cheeks and forehead. For a while, she induced in a backstroke, sighing in comfort. Then she paused, treading water before sinking down and rising back up again. She blinked the saltwater from her eyes, her hair sticking to the wet sides of her face.

_'This sure beats swimming in that pathetic kiddy pool they got back at home.' _

Anna floated a little longer, then gazed at the beach, remembering all the good times she often had here; countless men would approach her lounge chair, flexing broad, contoured arms as if they were fitness models. She would clap and laugh in appreciation when they argued and fought over her.

Even sneaking Elissa out and buying them each ice cream here crept into her thoughts; the two of them would laugh and point at the smears of vanilla and chocolate dripping from the corners of their mouths. They'd stay out until dark, exchanging untold secrets they only shared with each other.

Swimming back to shore, she caught sight of a man observing her through his binoculars from the beach-bar. Anna exited the water slow, hands at her hips as her rear end swung side to side.

She fixed the straps of her crimson bikini top and sauntered his way, making it apparent she had discovered him. He lowered his binoculars, still staring, not attempting to run off.

"Doing a little sightseeing, or are you just some kind of voyeur?" Anna rung her hair out as she stood before him with a soaked grin.

_'Damn, he's cute.' _She thought.

"I was just admiring the sea." He said in a calm, clear yet defensive tone. His Asian features became clear as she wiped her eyes, her vision less blurry now. A long, black ponytail spilled from the back of his head. His cheeks were thick and his pants, though not winning any fashion awards, were as white as plaster. She hadn't seen him anywhere around here before.

"For a person admiring the sea, you sure like to stare in my direction a lot." Anna fetched the striped towel she had left behind, drying herself off. "You're not from around here, are you? What's your name, sweetie?"

His eyes shrunk with the slanting of his brows. "I don't give my name to strangers."

Anna maintained her smile. "Aww, sweetie. But we just met. That wasn't very nice." Her voice had a hurt tone in it, a hurt tone that made any man vulnerable enough to give in to her charms. Problem with this man was she couldn't tell if it worked or not with him.

The man exhaled a sigh and pondered, perhaps realizing his reply was uncalled for. "Lei."

"Mine's Anna." She extended her hand as his was hesitant a moment before shaking with hers. "Nice to meet you." Her eyes spied the drink on the table. "Oh. Is that yours?"

He nodded, eyeing the drink as well. "Why, yes. Yes it is."

"Then I guess you won't mind if I try some." Anna grasped the glass and watched his expression change to one of shock as she gulped half of the margarita down. "Mm. Tasty." She licked her lips with a smile, seeing his face tremble with a scowl.

"Too strong for you?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Nothing is too strong for me."

Already the sun had started to set as they watched it sink below the horizon. The weather grew cold, her lips pressing together as her toes curled up. Then she shivered, clasping bare arms about her body for any kind of warmth, even if it was just a little. She reached down in the lounge chair for her shirt and pants, finding nothing there. Lucky for her, she kept her room key on a tight band around her wrist.

"Oh darn, someone stole my clothes."

Then the gentle weight of his coat came on to her shoulders, providing the warmth her body lacked. She blinked, watching him with questioning eyes.

"I better take you home." He told her, escorting her off the beach. "A woman shouldn't have to walk by herself."

Anna knew she could take care of herself without any man's help. However, his kindness felt so comforting she couldn't pass up such an opportunity as they stepped on the sidewalk.

* * *

Nightfall had loomed over them faster than expected, the city streets feeling somewhat deserted at this hour. The now darkened alleys, sidewalks, and buildings gave the impression a mugger could come out at anytime. Yet, with her training background, she knew she didn't have to worry about this. 

Lei distanced himself from her, keeping silent. He didn't glance at her, and Anna didn't know whether to find that cute or offensive. She talked to him about her day while he listened, not seeming to share any of her interests. Sometimes her eyes trailed down to sneak a peek at his rounded backside; at least once or twice she thought of slapping it to see how it felt in her hands; squeezing it didn't sound out of the question either.

Their walk was short, as they had reached her apartment complex in less than ten minutes. Anna told him he could leave as she ascended the steps, but he insisted he should stay and she saw no reason to argue.

The key unlocked the door with a turn, releasing the trapped air held within. Anna went in first to flick the lights on, followed by Lei.

"Make yourself at home!" She called out from the bathroom, hanging his coat up. She threw on a bathrobe and acquired her marabou slippers by the tub. Her hair was in messy strands as she looked at the mirror, but it didn't matter to her now.

Lei had seated himself on the couch as she returned to the room. He stared at the plethora of pictures hung on the wall. He seemed to show particular interest in the black and gray one with her, Bruce, and Ganryu.

"Friends of yours?" Lei scratched the side of his head with another gander at the photo.

She nodded as she brought out a pair of wine glasses and activated her stereo with a tiny remote. "Yes. That's us at the pier. Ganryu got a little seasick, though. Bruce had his back turned on purpose, so we didn't really get all of him in the picture. You could say he's a bit camera shy."

Smirking, Lei turned to her and went wide-eyed as he hung onto his seat before falling off the couch. Anna only giggled at his sudden reaction to her. "You're staring again. Hard to keep your eyes off me?"

His gaze lingered, then he mumbled something and shook his head. "N--no. Ju--just thought you'd have put something else on."

"Does it bother you seeing me like this?" Anna's voice was smooth as she sat in the armchair next to him. She rested her foot on his leg, rolling her big toe against his thigh before it made a slow reach toward his crotch.

Lei swatted her foot off and glared at her. She only giggled and did it again, much to his annoyance. He brushed it off again. "Miss, please."

Before she went any further, she heard a soft 'meow,' feeling warm fur brushing up against her leg. "Oh, you're up. Aww, poor baby." She picked up her brown and white colored cat, Abiageal, by its waist and started cooing. "Are you hungry, dear?"

Its yellow feline eyes seemed to gleam in agreement.

"Oh no. You have a cat?" Lei eased back a little, covering his nose and mouth.

Anna stroked her pet's head, drawing a few purrs from it. "Yes I do. Wanna hold her, sweetie?"

"N--no, that won't be necessary." He waved the cat away, reeling back. "I have allergies."

She frowned and carried Abiageal into the kitchen. "Party pooper." From the cabinet, she took out some cat food and poured it into a small bowl. Abiageal darted to it and feasted as Anna sat the dish on the floor.

"There you go, sweetie. _Bon appetit_." She petted her cat on the head. "Only the best for you."

"Seems you and her get along well," Lei said.

Anna nodded, the sparkling wine fizzing as she poured the contents into the two glasses. She offered Lei his drink, but he waved it away. "Come on, sweetie. Live a little." The woman insisted, holding the glass near his face.

Lei sighed and took the glass between his fingers by the stem. He tipped it toward his mouth slow, as if he feared she had poisoned his drink. He then took a small sip. "Not bad."

"You were such a gentleman." Anna eased into the couch with him before moving closer, her knee bumping against his. "Such generosity--should be rewarded. Don't you agree, sweetie?" Her mouth went to his ear and the look he gave her wasn't too flattering.

He shrunk back with reddening cheeks, standing. "Uh…I better go."

Anna pushed the door shut before he could open it a crack. "Why the big hurry?"

He chewed his bottom lip. "Ma'am, just let me leave, please."

The look in his eyes wasn't too pleasing to see. She couldn't keep him here against his will like some prisoner. Her eyes dipped with a frown, pulling the door back open for him. "All right then. You're free to go."

Silence filled the air as she closed her eyes, not hearing him leave, though she felt his vibrations through the floor. She leaned against the wall, sighing before smiling.

_'Men…always playing hard to get.'_

Abiageal started sniffing at something on the carpet, snarling at it.

"What did you find, sweetie?" Anna bent over and picked it up; it was a wallet, Lei Wulong's wallet. It had everything here from his driver's license with a bad picture on the front to a wad of dollar bills, some loose change, and credit cards. However, this wasn't all that was inside as Anna pulled out her new discovery and held it up to the light.

"That sly dog, keeping secrets like that. Thinks he's so smooth. Mmmm…I like that."

Abiageal meowed again, licking her fur down.

"Well, sweetie, mommy's got some freshening up to do tomorrow when she pays Mr. Wulong a visit."

* * *

The perfume touched her neck in a cold, moist cloud of red. For added effect, she sprayed down her wrists and arms too. Her lips felt wet from the lipstick she applied, and she ensured her tube dress exposed enough ample cleavage. 

_'It's showtime.' _

Anna opened the double handled door and sauntered in. She had turned a few heads by the time she approached the front desk.

A bald, mustached police officer was on the phone; another officer, sipping on a mug venting steam, appeared behind him in a rotating chair. The one on the phone hung up once he caught a glimpse of Anna smiling at him.

The two officers stood, their eyes wide with parting lips, a sign they liked what they saw. "Can we help you, Miss?" Coming closer, they inhaled the scent of her hypnotic perfume. Their bodies began to shudder, evidence the chemical had done its job.

_'Never fails.'_

"Why yes you can, sweetie." She put a hand to the mustached officer's chin and titled it up as his partner watched. "Can you boys tell me where I can find a Detective Lei Wulong?" Anna drawled the name as the man's mouth began to quiver from her touch.

The officer gulped and pointed a shaky finger over her shoulder. "He's—he's in his office."

"Thanks." Anna waved and went to the door, spraying herself with water to eradicate the perfume scent.

Lei stood before his desk, a phone held to his ear, his back turned away from her. Someone on the line screamed profanity at him and had no intent on stopping. The frustration was apparent as Lei gripped the edge of his desk and tried to keep his voice soft and polite, but it didn't seem to work. "Ma'me, I understand you're upset, but yelling isn't going to make—no, I wasn't insinuating you were crazy. Ma'me, please calm down and tell me what they did to your--Ma'me, ma'me!" His face reddened with a line of sweat going down his neck.

What Anna saw indicated Lei went through this activity everyday. She could only wonder how someone could remain serene and put up with such hostility without losing their temper. From the way it appeared, Lei was near his breaking point.

He hung up as soon as he spotted Anna leaning against his door. "What the…. You? What are you doing here? Who let you in?"

"Think you're pretty slick, don't you?" She was now in his face, her lips inches away from his. "Why didn't you tell me you were a cop, sweetie? Too shy?"

He backed away, his eyes narrowing. "How did you know?"

She opened her palm to reveal his wallet. "You left this over my apartment last night. Your badge was in there too. I figured I'd pay you a visit and give it back to you."

"So that's where it was." Lei snatched his wallet from her hand and studied it. "I'm grateful, now get out."

Anna took a seat on his paper littered desk, avoiding his overturned medicine bottles, and frowned. "That's it? You're not even gonna thank me? Whatever happened to that fine gentleman from last night?"

"Miss, out. That's an order." He pointed to the door multiple times, his expression stern.

Anna giggled and smacked her lips into a kiss. "Mwaa!"

Lei put his hands on both sides of the desk and glared. "Ma'me, I won't ask you again."

"Mwaa!"

A loud sigh and he put his finger in her face to emphasize the threat. "I'm warning you."

"Mwaa!"

"Stop that!"

"Make me, sweetie." Anna whispered in delight, stroking his forearm.

"Don't make me have to arrest you."

"You gonna try to frisk me, sweetie?" She smiled and inched closer to him.

Then they paused, noticing the door had swung open. A woman entered as Lei backed away from Anna quick in response. A purple cast encased her arm with a sling holding it up. Her hair was blonde like Nina's, but cut short to her neck. Icy blue eyes gaped at Anna and the Asian detective as the anonymous woman rubbed Chap Stick against her dry lips.

Lei looked at her in surprise. "Felicia? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting."

Felicia grinned and closed the door. "No can do, partner. I'm sticking to this case with you as promised."

"But the chief said…"

"Ah, who cares what that ole fat lard says? What he don't know won't hurt him, right?" She turned to Anna, gave her a quick once over, scoffed and then scowled. "Who's she and what the hell is she doing here?"

"She was just leaving. Weren't you, Miss?" Lei motioned his head toward the door while taking some files out of his filing cabinet.

Anna continued to stare at the woman's cast, overwhelmed with curiosity. "What happened to your arm?"

Felicia only glanced at it and groaned. "I'm sure you're familiar with the nightclub shooting that happened a few days ago. As you can see, I was the victim. Lucky for me, the bullet only hit my arm."

Anna gasped, a tight sensation developing in her ribs, making her feel ill.

_"Oh my god. I shot a cop." _

"Boy, I tell ya." Felicia huffed and massaged her cast. "I hope to run into that coward who shot me. I'd give the bastard the beating they deserve." Felicia's words were bold, and there wasn't any doubt in Anna's mind the detective didn't mean them. What she was oblivious to was the shooter mentioned was ten-feet in front of her, wishing she wasn't here right now.

Anna felt like backing into a wall, but there was nothing behind her to back into. She cursed in silence, fearing the consequences she would face if they were to find out the truth. A long prison sentence was likely one of them, and she didn't intend to spend her time behind bars over an accident.

Anna hadn't any idea what Felicia was doing in a nightclub then, but that didn't concern her now. She had shot a law enforcer, and that was more of a big deal than shooting a corrupt Zaibatsu owner or a mad scientist.

"Yo, Lei. I hear Kometa is causing more problems downtown." Felicia rubbed the Chap Stick against her lips again and sniffled.

Anna's eyes narrowed at the mention of the crime syndicate's name. She tightened her fist, remembering how close she was to killing the leader. Perhaps this was the chance she needed.

"I know." Lei nodded with a sense of loathing apparent in his voice. "I'm heading there right now to check it out. Miss Robinson claims they torched another building and got into a scuffle with one of the neighborhood street gangs last night. The lady is so petrified she's afraid to leave her house." He shook his head in disgust, his face seething. "Those monsters…. I can't wait 'till we nail them."

"We better get going then." Felicia opened the door and made her exit.

"Right." Lei grabbed his notebook and tried to follow her out, but Anna stopped him, her hand clamping to his wrist. "Ma'me, you had best go home where you'll be safe."

Anna glowered. He made it sound as if she was some ordinary civilian; however, she knew it was best he thought such a thing for the time being. "Tell me, has the police force been able to do anything about Kometa?"

"Miss, we're doing the best that we can. That's all I can give you."

Anna groaned at not getting a straight answer. Not even the police seemed capable of taking Kometa down. They were going to need help, outside help.

Lei pulled away from her grasp, but she continued to pursue him. Through the indoor clamor, two new officers stationed at the front desk acknowledged her and the Asian detective.

"Hey, Lei! Who's the chick? She your new girlfriend or somethin'?" The large bellied officer roared with laughter after the remark, sweat already coming down his head.

His skinner counterpart did the same, his cheeks red. "Nah, he's too busy making the force look like a joke than to go messing around with women. Probably off to go botch another case."

"Blundering Lei. That's what we call him!" They both harmonized.

Lei glared at the chortling officers on the way out and shoved the door open. Anna didn't know what the comments referred to, and when she asked Lei he didn't respond. It was something he tried to ignore, perhaps something personal.

Once outside, they saw Felicia waiting at the front of the building. A dented and battered brown car stood parked beside her. The windshield had web-like cracks on its surface. The bumper was lopsided, smashed in, and appeared ready to fall off at any second. A few long scratches materialized over the hood as Anna stepped closer toward it.

"That's yours?" She scanned the automobile in disbelief.

Lei overheard what she said and turned to her. "Yes, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, it's hideous. You need to get you a new set of wheels, sweetie. I think this monstrosity is about ready for the scrap heap."

"Nonsense. It still runs fine and it's been reliable to me for years."

"Won't be reliable much longer." Anna muttered under her breath.

"Lei, come on! Forget the tramp and let's go!" His partner motioned him over as she opened the passenger door.

Anna glared at Felicia, then watched Lei get into the vehicle and start it up. The engine coughed and sputtered as it shook to life as if it were decades old. A piece of metal broke off from underneath the car, clattering against the pavement. Classical music blared from the radio before Lei grunted and switched it off. Felicia giggled and made a comment about him having a weird taste in music.

Unwatched, Anna pulled out the tracker bug from her purse and attached it to the rear of the car. As long as Lei stayed within the city limits, she could keep track of his whereabouts.

"Hey, lady." Felicia called out to Anna after rolling down the window and peeking her head out. "Some of us have work to do, so buzz off!"

The car left a trail of thickening smoke after it sped off down the right lane, leaving Anna coughing and gasping. Once she was able to breath in fresh air again, her pager vibrated within her purse. She pulled it out and checked the number on the side, smiling.

"She's right about one thing: some of us have work to do."


	4. Chapter 4

---------------------------

_**Fatal Instinct 3: The Last Ride**_

_**Chapter 4**_

---------------------------

"I'm really glad you could stop by, Miss Williams." Doctor Geppetto Boskonovitch had his arms folded behind his back as he guided Anna through his ceaseless laboratory. It was her first time here since he relocated his lab to avoid abduction from the Mishimas again. She was the only person he had told about this place, trusting her to keep its whereabouts secret. With him wanting to keep his life private and erase his past with the Mishimas, she could understand why he did this.

Anna frowned, her head turning at everything they passed; with all the bubbling noises, daunting telescopes, and labeled experiments this lab seemed more like a science museum.

Motion-sensitive tube lights flashed on overhead, casting a pale, white beam over hundreds of machines. "I think you'll be interested in what I've been doing down here in my spare time." Doctor Boskonovitch gave her a sideways glance.

"I know you wouldn't page me unless it was important, sweetie." Anna smiled, then grimaced at the rancid smell of foreign chemicals boiling from a beaker nearby.

A blank-screened computer terminal flickered to life as he took a seat in a rotating chair. His skinny, wrinkled fingers punched in a code, causing dozens of text to manifest across the monitor. "Ah, here we are. Right this way, Miss Williams." Boskonovitch stood and shuffled his way toward a row of large cabinets. He pulled one out to reveal its contents: a red suit. "Kevlar armored bodysuit with reinforced joints. Flame resistant, snug. Had it tailored to fit your requests while adding some of my own _modifications_ to it. Go ahead, feel it."

Anna tapped her knuckles against the suit's hardened chest plate; it felt rock solid. "Neat."

He pointed down to the individual parts of the uniform. "These gauntlets are made of brass. Can be used to defend against bladed weapons. And, with the gloves, I added some lead shot to the knuckles. I didn't forget how delicate you told me your hands were."

"Awesome."

"That's not all." Boskonovitch lead her toward a table and took hold of a sphere shaped object. "Sticky bombs. Can stick to almost any surface. I have them in three different varieties: timed, remote, and proximity." He looked up and tossed the bomb over-handed into the air for demonstration. Once it touched the ceiling, it didn't come down. "'Course, you can set it to not stick against anything, if you desire."

Anna nodded, impressed. "Have you finished work on that _other_ thing I wanted you to do?"

"Oh, _that_." Boskonovitch grinned. He paced toward a massive sheet concealing something and pulled it off; underneath was a car with sleek bodywork. Almond shaped headlights blinked at the front as Boskonovitch unlocked the vehicle by remote. The overhead lights reflected off the shiny red metal. Closer inspection revealed the interior was leather, smooth to the touch as Anna caressed the driver's seat.

"I've added everything to this car that your other one had and more: a talking navigation system providing real time traffic updates, tinted bulletproof windows, chassis with heavy armor plating, a touch-screen menu, first aid kit. Everything."

An astonished whistle followed her reaction. "Sounds like you went through a lot of trouble."

"I had some outside help from a few brilliant engineers. All that and then some."

"You shouldn't have."

"Well," he removed his bifocals and wiped the lens clean with a damp cloth, "I feel I owe a lot to the woman who saved my life. This is my way of returning the favor."

Anna knew he referred to his kidnapping at the hands of the alleged Kazuya Mishima clone conspiring with Abel. Once Boskonovitch's services to them were over, it was likely they'd execute him had she not intervened. The more she thought of it, the more his gratitude made sense; she would have done the same too, if in his position.

"Beats having to take the subway and those crowded buses across town. You did good, sweetie." Anna pecked his cheek. Now she had her own car customized to her liking. Already she could imagine herself driving with the windows down and the wind breeze hitting her skin at high velocity. Yet, as pleasant as that seemed, she needed to focus on more important matters.

"Any questions before I give you the keys?" Doctor Boskonovitch checked around the tires and hood before looking at her.

Anna smiled as she eyed the side of the tires with him. "Does it come with twenty inch gold plated rims?"

His eyes went into squint. "I'm a doctor, Miss Williams, not a pimp."

"Maybe so, but this is quite a feat for an old timer like you."

"I constructed a ballistic missile at age twelve, Miss Williams. I think I know what I'm doing." Geppetto jested with a Cheshire grin."

She laughed, changing her tone. "Seriously, how's that cloaking device coming along?"

Boskonovitch frowned with a slow headshake. "Still in development, I'm afraid. Still got a few bugs to work out before it's complete. You'll have to wait a little longer for that one. That, and the magnetic boots."

"No hurry. Take all the time you need." Her hand started fishing around her purse for her wallet. "I'm kinda tight on money, sweetie. Paying you back for all these things is gonna take awhile."

"Don't worry about it, Miss Williams." Geppetto ran a palm down his oval-shaped head. "The way I see it, all this stuff is yours anyway. No charge."

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart."

"Miss Williams, if you don't mind me asking, what do you intend to do with these things?" He wiped off the lens of his glasses again.

"There's this crime organization in town, causing a mess of problems."

Large eyes blinked at her. "Say no more. I already understand."

"Good, because now I need to find out what their next move is. My detective friend might have found something out by now. So, if you're done briefing me on these nifty new toys, I'll be on my way."

"Please, Miss Williams." His hand raised and stopped her before she could walk away. "The only thing I want in return is that you take good care of this equipment. I spent hours working on these for you and—"

Anna placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie, don't worry. I'll treat them with care." She turned to leave, then stopped again. "Oh, one last thing."

"Yes, Miss Williams?"

"Call me Anna. You've known me long enough to. You don't have to be so formal." She winked as she took the keys from him.

"Okay, Miss Williams. Doh! I mean Anna, Anna!" He groaned and pounded the side of his head, as if trying to beat her name into his memory.

In the driver's seat, she started the car, hearing the revving of the engine. Several lights glowed about the dashboard as the leathery scent of the vehicle reached her nose.

'_I can get used to this. Doc really outdid himself.' _

Rolling down the window, Anna called out to Boskonovitch once he finished loading the trunk and shut the lid. "Could you let me out, hon?"

"Oh! Of course!"

The stone layered garage door rose up slow with a yawn. The platform beneath the car lowered, and Anna waved to the Russian scientist before pulling out into the dim tunnel leading outside. Her foot pressed the gas pedal more, testing the speed as the roar of the engine intensified.

A tingling feeling hit her gut, coupled with the rush of adrenaline.

'_Looks like Scarlet Lightning is back in action!'_

* * *

The signal from the tracking device grew stronger on this street. The icon representing the bug on Lei's car had paused and remained unmoving, the beeping now rapid and repetitive. Anna eased off the gas pedal a little and glanced around. 

In this part of the city, muggings, shootings, and gang fights were more common than where she lived; it was the perfect neighborhood for trouble, as Bruce would mention when they drove through here.

Boarded up houses with unkempt lawns rose up in view as Anna parallel parked and searched for Lei's car. The moon was a silvery orb in the starless sky, the air cold against her skin. The only noise she heard were her heels clicking against pavement. Five cars down, she spotted Lei's vehicle, and with him—Felicia. They had parked near the curb of an apartment building. Felicia stood outside, leaning against the opened window, saying something to Lei.

Anna crouched and crept closer, her back against the side door of another car.

"I gotta go upstairs and make a phone call. I would let you come up, but my place is a tad messy, you know? You don't mind waiting for me out here, do you, Lei?"

"No, not at all," came his meek response.

"Good. Be back in ten minutes, partner. Promise."

Anna waited until Felicia entered the building, then preceded to the passenger side of the car. She opened the door and got in, hearing Lei gasp.

"Who the…" He reached for something in his pocket, possibly a gun. Then when he got a good look at her, he sighed and brought his hands away from his pants, voice relieved. "Oh… you again." He said it as if seeing her was an everyday thing. "Can't you just say 'hello' like a normal person?" He scowled.

"Where would the fun be if I did, sweetie?" Anna chuckled and propped her feet on the dashboard, crossing them. "So, how's the case going?"

"As it should." His eyes stayed narrow, folding his arms. "Now, please, leave before Felicia gets back."

"If I heard correctly," Anna folded her arms behind her head as she made herself comfortable, "she said she'd be back in ten minutes. I got time."

"The heck are you doin'? Stalking us?"

"That doesn't matter. Answer me this: why did you walk me home the other night, sweetie? I find it odd that a private investigator would just walk a strange woman like me home and not have a reason. There's a chance you could have suspected me for a criminal." Anna leaned in further to hear his answer.

"Then why aren't you worried? Most people would have been worried once they found out a private investigator had been at their home."

"Because I know how you men are. I can see it all over you. For starters, you weren't searching my apartment for any clues. Didn't question me about my identity, either, or my life in general. That rules those out. You were about as talkative and charismatic as sandpaper." She nudged his arm with a snicker, but his expression told he didn't find the comment hilarious like she did.

"Look, I was just being nice that day. That's all." He gaped out the window, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel.

'_Being nice my ass.' _She thought. _'There has to be more to it than that.'_

The car had gone silent, and Anna decided to speak up since he didn't seem willing.

"Sweetie, if you want me, why don't you just be upfront and say so?"

"I _don't_ want you."

She could sense irritation in his voice. Either he did feel that way, or there was something else getting to him. Still, few men had the guts to reject her, and she couldn't understand why he did.

"I won't burden you with that topic anymore since you seem so _touchy_ about it. I thought cops were supposed to be good-natured human beings. Boy, the things they show on TV sure can be misleading." Anna smirked, wanting him to smile, but he wouldn't.

Lei closed his eyes and sighed, his head beginning to slump. "In this world, there are hardly any good cops."

"And you're one of the few."

He looked at her with an expression of doubt. "How do you know I'm a good cop?"

"I just know, sweetie. You have a big heart. And you know what they say about guys with big hearts. " Anna caressed his thigh, picking at the wrinkles in his jeans. Lei averted his eyes and swept her hand away. She decided to end the touchy-feely act and get to the point. "I wanna discuss Kometa."

His head jerked back up with widening eyes. "Why are you so interested in them?"

"Because I wanna bring them down just as much as you do."

"Why? Who are you?" Lei scowled again, sounding suspicious.

"Someone trying to help. Look, I'm not some pinheaded journalist looking for an inside scoop. I just wanna know if you've heard anything new or got any leads on where they are or what their plan is."

"You a cop too? Who are you affiliated with?" His body turned to face her, his hand gripping the headrest.

"I'm not affiliated with anyone, sweetie. I'm my own boss."

Lei resumed sitting upright and scoffed. "Heh, a vigilante."

"Not quite. Now, please, sweetie, have you heard anything new or got any leads?"

Lei's gaze dropped to his lap, releasing his frustration in a sigh. "No, nothing. The police know just as much as you do. We've been trying to locate their base of operations, apprehend anyone linked to them, but no luck."

Anna thought back to what Lei and Felicia discussed in his office. "What about this Miss Robinson woman? Did she tell you anything that was helpful?"

"No. She never answered the door when we got there. She might have skipped town. Nowadays, people are too afraid to report anything." He frowned and rested his arms on the steering wheel. "Too many times we've heard about someone being shot or killed by them, and it continues to worsen."

Anna let out a silent growl, wanting someone to take action, any kind of action against those criminals. Sure, she was an unemployed spy now, but it didn't mean she should sit back and do nothing. Months ago, she vowed she wouldn't leave a mission unfinished, no matter the circumstance, after having let Kazuya's clone escape. Pursuing Kometa gave her a chance at encountering and killing the leader, and she wasn't going to pass that up

"Somebody should do something." Anna exhaled, picking the skin from her nails.

"We are. Well, Felicia and me, anyway." Disappoint had arisen in his voice. "Seems we're the most determined cops to do something about it." He grunted, balling his hand into a fist. "But, what can two measly cops do against a powerful crime syndicate? The odds seem to be against us, but I'm willing to try and do as much as possible to bring them to justice. I swore that I wouldn't let any evil threaten this city, and I meant it."

Anna smiled, liking what she heard as Lei filled himself with hope, despite how bleak his chances seemed. "You said you weren't a good cop. You sure sound like one to me."

"And what do you know about cops? You're just a civilian."

Lei's sudden change in tone surprised Anna. She tried to smile to shake it off, but could feel her cheek muscles straining to hold it. "I was just giving you a compliment…"

"Well don't. I don't need any compliments. Jus-just quit bugging me and let me do my job!" He held his head as if he had a migraine coming.

Anger rose within Anna as she glowered. "Fine! I knew talking to you was a waste of time." She made a quick exit and slammed the door, pondering Lei's unexpected outburst.

'_The hell is wrong with that guy? Blowing up at me like that. The nerve of some people!'_

Anna sped up her pace as she tried to calm down. She felt the further away she was from Lei and his car, the more it would soften her mood. However, a sharp voice called to her from behind, bringing her to a halt.

"Hold it!"

It was Felicia, coming down the cement steps of her apartment.

'_Oh great. This is just what I need.' _Anna thought with a mocking smile.

The female detective neared Anna, uninjured arm placed on her hip. "What do we have here? Late for your appointment at the strip bar?"

Anna started to grit her teeth. Anything referring her to the word 'slut' was liable to set her off. Then she looked at the woman's arm cast; she resisted the urge to smash it with a blunt object and cripple it worse than it was. At first, she had grieved over shooting Felicia on accident, but now she began to feel less sympathetic.

Lei poked his head out the window. "Felicia, just get in the car!"

His partner ignored his request, staring at Anna from head to toe with a scornful headshake. "You know, seeing people like you around here makes me sick."

Anna shifted her weight onto her back foot. "You could always be deported."

The female detective scoffed. "Oh, funny. You're a real comedian, I see."

"Runs in the family." She shrugged.

Felicia circled Anna, gaze shifting from her feet to her chest. "What's with you women? Always walking around with your boobs hanging out, whoring yourselves to anyone that walks by."

"I think you got me confused with somebody else."

Felicia stepped up to Anna's face, the visibility of her irises enhanced by the streetlight. Her mouth emitted a stale scent from the gum she chewed. "You gettin' smart with me, whore?" She snorted air from her nostrils like a bull ready to charge at its target.

Anna grimaced. "Is getting smart me telling you how it is? 'Least some of us are proud of our womanhood."

"That's just like you type of women."

Anna cocked an eyebrow. "Type, huh? So I have a type now?"

"You type of women think that being a woman is defined by flaunting your assets and showing off your little catwalks and such."

"And this may be a shock to you, but there's more to being a woman, such as intelligence, class, and monogamy. But you wouldn't know anything about that, though. Would you?" Anna smirked and got only silence.

A scowl crept across Felicia's forehead, her hand trembling to apply the Chap Stick to her lips.

"Felicia, come on!" Lei blared from out the car.

His partner went back a couple steps. Anna could picture smoke coming out of her head and ears like something from a cartoon.

"Go ahead, honey. You don't wanna keep your pimp waiting." The former spy chuckled and cocked her head at Lei.

Felicia huffed and retreated to the car, still giving Anna threatening glares. "You think it's funny now, but just wait 'til our paths cross again when we're alone. You won't be laughing then." She whispered through clenched teeth.

Anna watched them drive away before she got into her car, setting a course for home. She yawned and felt her eyes lower a little. After making a new enemy, angering cops, and collecting her gear, the only thing on her mind was sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------------------

**_Fatal Instinct 3: The Last Ride_**

**_Chapter 5_**

------------------------------------

The annoying buzz from the alarm clock raised Anna's eyes wide. She slammed her hand on the snooze button and only got quiet for a minute before the buzz sounded again. Amidst the irritated grunts she made, she pushed the clock off the nightstand and yanked the plug from the outlet.

At first, she had forgotten why she had set it to go off so early; then she remembered her plans were to get up and restart the investigation from last night. She had peace for a short time before she felt Abiageal's paws brushing her thighs.

Anna turned over and groaned, face buried into her pillow. "Just five more minutes, sweetie." Her voice was groggier than usual, probably because she went to bed late when she got in. She had spent most of the night watching the news for any crimes, studying whatever source could get her any leads—but she got nothing.

Abiageal's feet started to rub on her stomach, as if pleading with her to get up. Anna did after having enough, yawning, stretching, and scratching at the itch on her lower back.

Her stomach then gurgled and she tried silencing it with her hand; she didn't feel like cooking anything and instead wanted someone to make her breakfast. Bruce and Ganryu would sometimes come over with Elissa and volunteer to do the honors. Anna giggled as she recalled the time when Ganryu put barbeque sauce on Bruce's pancakes and mistook it for maple syrup. Her best friend's face had trembled in exasperation and the visibility of the veins in his fists increased. Bruce wouldn't get off Ganryu's case for weeks after that incident.

Anna laid her hand against her pet's head as Abiageal nestled into her lap. "Okay, sweetie. Mommy's up now."

Abiageal was like family to Anna, always keeping her company in such a lonely apartment. Whenever Anna was in a bad mood, hearing Abiageal's meows and feeling the touch of her fur were akin to an affectionate hug or a consoling hand on the shoulder.

Pain throbbed Anna's forehead as she stood, bringing her hands to massage her temple. Morning headaches were common with her, but only when she worked as a fulltime spy from lack of sleep or other burdens. The dangerous stunts she did would take its toll on her, and the effects usually didn't emerge or peak until the next day. A couple aspirin from the medicine cabinet did the trick and she was mobile again.

She fed Abiageal first before showering and changing into her clothes. A delightful fruit smoothie conceived from the blender served as her morning pick-me-up.

Then she discovered she was low on groceries and needed to go shopping. She still had some of the money Bruce had left her, and decided to use it. Inside her car, she leaned back and felt the heated leather from the burning sun. Soon began her drive to the nearest grocery store.

On passing the police department, she put her foot on the brakes at what she saw; her eyes squinted through the windshield for a better look. In front of two cars ahead of her, she saw Felicia running across the street during the red light. The female detective kept looking over her shoulders before jogging a few blocks to the front of Silvia's Diner. She checked behind herself one more time, as if ensuring nobody had tailed her there.

Anna's eyes narrowed and parked at a curb close to the diner. Felicia had went to the far back of the restaurant and sat down with a man of Hispanic decent. He was clad in a blue business suit, his goatee trimmed and neat. Probably another detective assisting her and Lei on the Kometa case.

Anna saw this as her chance to get some information and dug out one of Boskonovitch's handy tools: a touch microphone capable of amplifying and picking up conversations through walls and other solid surfaces.

Anna eased to window and kneeled where they sat, sliding the hood of her shirt over her head to obscure the machine. She pressed the microphone against the glass and started to listen. They spoke low through the dozen people chatting inside.

"What's the latest?" The man chewed on a piece of food with his question, silverware clanking against his plate.

Felicia's voice came in next, sighing. "I can only keep leading him on these wild goose chases around town for so long. Lei is no fool. He'll soon start to get suspicious."

Anna got on one knee, curiosity growing.

"Hmm." The man pondered. "Maybe we can buy him off like the others."

"No. Lei is one of those _righteous_ cops, always believing in doing the right thing and what not. He can't be swayed with money. Go figure."

Anna heard the man groan.

"Everybody has to be a hero these days. Luckily, he's in the minority."

"He _does_ take after his father, and that could make him a real nuisance to us."

"Then do what's necessary: take him out. I'm sick and tired of that goddamn cop sniffing around and stickin' his nose in our business. If the guy had any brains, he'd do the smart thing and retire before the fire gets too hot for him. There's nothing worse than a nosy cop." He finished that sentence with a scoff.

"I already have it planned out. In a little bit, me and a few of the guys are gonna treat him to a couple drinks downtown, where he's meeting us at. We'll take him someplace where nobody can see… and ice him there. After that, he'll no longer be a factor."

"I don't care how you do it. Just get it done. I don't want him ruining our big night before it happens."

Anna gasped as she felt a pang feeling in her gut; all this time Lei had searched for anyone in connection with Kometa, having no clue his own partner was a member from the start. Anna pondered about the man who Felicia spoke with.

'He must be the ringleader if he has to bark out orders like that. Doesn't look like he's got any guards protecting him, and that leaves him very vulnerable. He's either extremely confident, or extremely stupid.'

She peeked up to catch a glimpse of the two men seated five tables away. They were lean, donning coats and sunglasses, a deceitful attempt to fit in as ordinary people. Anna's eyes then shot up in recognition; one of them had the handle of a pistol exposed from his side pocket under the raised hem of his shirt. His silver-toothed glare was familiar. Then it dawned upon her: he was the bodyguard who shot her with the glock back on the rooftop that night.

The other man was a new face, but she knew their jobs were the same.

'Oh, I get it. They are guarding him, just doing it from a distance so they don't draw attention. Clever.'

Now aware of who these people were, Anna recorded their conversation on a blank tape for distribution. In addition, she took out her camera and snapped a few quick pictures.

What made things difficult was it put Anna in a not-so-favorable position. She had the chance to nail Kometa's leader now and deal a strong blow to the organization as intended. Of course, the likelihood of a gunfight with civilians under fire was too great, attracting police and other nuisances she didn't want.

Yet, Lei's life was in danger, and as much as she had wanted to hit Kometa where it hurt, it seemed she'd have to put the plan on hold. Even if she didn't condone the way Lei had yelled at her yesterday, a life wasn't worth losing, especially his.

Her legs started to cramp from kneeling for too long. She crawled away from the window, broke into a jog, and made it to her car. Felicia exited the diner, unaware she was under surveillance, and got into a vehicle of her own.

Anna wanted to get out and strike Felicia, slap her around for deceiving Lei this whole time. Sustaining anger wasn't easy, but she had succeeded.

She waited for Felicia to pull out before she started the engine, then shifted the gear into drive. The problem was getting to Lei first and warning him. Right now, she wished she had gotten a contact number to reach him at.

Anna checked the tracer signal on Lei's car; he was faraway from her location, and this didn't bode well for her. Before long, Felicia's car sped ahead, whizzing though the open space between a pair of construction vehicles before they closed the path off. Construction activity brought Anna to a halt. She cursed, throwing her car in reverse and taking a different route through one of the wide alleys.

Upon emerging, she picked up speed and continued to trace the signal. Car horns honked at her constant lane switching without the use of a blinker. Drivers swore and made obscene gestures, but she didn't care.

Her heart rate increased as she kept both hands on the steering wheel, trying to steady her control. When she had made it to her destination, she sighed. However, much to her shock, Felicia's car was already here. Lei's was behind it.

Anna grabbed her things and jumped out, scanning the sidewalks for the detective's whereabouts. Not too faraway, she heard someone grunting and screaming, but not loud enough to get the police's attention.

Following the noise, she peeked the corner of an alleyway and gasped. Lei, Felicia, and four men dressed as police officers were there. The four men had Lei restrained on his knees. His face scowled with sweat, his cheek swollen. Felicia stood in front of him and gave him a backhand slap so hard the sound echoed off the walls.

"Felicia, what are you doing?" Lei tried to break free, but one officer kicked him in the gut and forced him to fall forward.

"Still don't get it, do you?" Felicia smacked him again, this time with the forehand. "We work for Kometa."

"You work for Kometa?" Lei's voice was irate as his cheeks flushed. He tried to jerk free again, but nothing came of it. "You--you traitor!"

"Sorry Lei, but Kometa's my family. We can't have a dog like you sniffing in our business." She held up his chin in pity. "It's sad, because I was really starting to like you. A shame it had to end this way. But don't fret. We'll make sure the obituary says that you died honorably."

"I trusted you, Felicia!"

"Heh. If you weren't such a stubborn cop, we probably would let you work with us. But we all know how loyal you are to the law. Hold him down, boys."

The four officers shoved his face into the asphalt, as if they would handcuff and arrest him. Felicia took a step closer, pulling out a syringe containing a dark fluid. She injected it into the detective's body and stood back.

"Don't worry, Lei. Poison's not so bad. I want your death to be slow, less messy. It's the least I can do for a _friend_."

_'Poison?' _

Anna gasped as her hands hardened against the bricked wall, feeling now was the time to intervene.

Felicia raised her hand, readying another slap. Anna drew three miniature knifes from their holsters and threw them with precision.

The first one grazed Felicia's arm and she screamed in displeasure. The second caught one assailant in the knee and the other penetrated deep into a man's shoulder. Both let out agonistic cries, withdrawing from Lei, blood staining their uniforms.

The female Kometa operative turned in acknowledgement to discover Anna. "You? Who the hell invited you, whore?"

"I invited myself!"

The former spy whipped out and primed the flashbang grenades before tossing them into the alley. A clattering sound followed and Anna shielded her eyes from the powerful flash engulfing the alley. Screams of confusion and pain emitted from its targets. In the aftermath, Felicia, and her accomplices, rubbed their eyes; they murmured and groaned as the grenade left them blind for a good five seconds.

Anna rushed in, flooring Felicia and her cohorts with a snapping roundhouse kick. She clutched Lei by the hand and pulled him up and away from his attackers.

"What are you doing?" His eyes still flinched from the flashbang as he held his stomach.

"Saving your ass!"

Even though she had rescued him, they weren't safe yet. Gunfire erupted from behind them, with Anna rushing Lei into the car before she got in. Her foot slammed on the accelerator, tires squealing as she swerved into the next lane over.

Bullets shot at the window, causing Lei to wince. "They're shooting at us."

Anna grunted. "I can see that." She checked the rearview mirror, seeing three cars chasing her from behind. "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better."

The speedometer read above fifty as she zipped around other cars, akin to the speeding buffoons found on highways. She ran a few red lights and stop signs, gaze shifting to each mirror in caution. Then she heard the wail of police sirens as four squad cars gathered into a horizontal formation behind her.

'Oh goody, more company.'

Anna's eyes darted to Lei's visage. His sweating was profuse and his panting had loudened.

"Sweetie, please try to hang on."

"So tired…weak." He mumbled, slouching in his seat. "Feeling…sick."

"I'll get you to a doctor. Just try to relax!"

Regardless, there was nothing to relax about, but trying to calm him was the best she could do.

A police helicopter flew overhead as she raced across a bridge, adding to the predicament. A couple sharp turns didn't seem to shake the squad cars in hot pursuit. Her chasers ran into and knocked over trash bins, pouring garbage into the roads and sidewalks. Panic-stricken pedestrians did what they could to get out of harm's way as bumpers plowed through restaurant tables and crushed chairs beneath the weight of their tires.

The sirens were now shrill, and the helicopter tracking her had expanded the width of its searchlight.

Anna made another sharp turn for a shortcut through the closed parking garage. First, she tore though the striped stick disallowing access into the building, with squad cars still on her tail. One squad car surprised her from the opposite end, gaining speed as the driver had her within his sights. Anna swung to the right, curving around pillars, tires burning and leaving streaks in the pavement. She then burst through the opposite entrance, running through more red lights and stop signs without cease.

Lei's groans proceeded with his pleas for her to hurry; he had his head down as if he were about to hurl into his lap.

"Sweetie, unless you really really have to, try not to vomit. It might do more harm than good."

"Don't know… if I can… hold it." He clamped his hands over his mouth.

Anna opened the special compartment and handed him a sick bag to do what he needed. She grimaced as she heard him cough and retch beside her, but still kept her eyes and mind on the road.

On the highway, she noted more squad car buildup with bright floodlight beams moving in swirls. The front of Anna's teeth bit into her upper lip, hearing booming commands to pull her vehicle over and surrender. She snarled in defiance and contacted Boskonovitch through the radio.

"Yes, Miss Williams?" came the doctor's feeble voice.

"I'm approaching your doorstep, hon. I'm gonna need you to open up very soon. No time to explain!"

'But first thing's first: I gotta get these guys off me.'

The squad cars neared Anna from the back, but she was ready. At the push of a button, several caltrops spilled out from the rear of her car in a trail. Their tires popped and deflated, the impact sending some cars to make violent overturns. Many police cars collided into each other, the wreckage slowing them down, but not by much as more came in to fill their place.

Anna twisted the plastic knobs, the rear of the car emitting chaff and a trail of blinding smoke; she heard more crashes, the mirrors showing no signs of continuing pursuit.

Anna exhaled hard and saw the tunnel entrance opening for her. Once she was in, Boskonovitch sealed it off. On the outside, it would appear as nothing but a stone-layered wall. Relieved that the chase was over, Anna paused the car and looked at Lei. Soaked with perspiration, he slumped in his seat, prompting her to haul him out and over to Boskonovitch.

"Miss Williams, what's going on?" The doctor's expression froze when he saw Lei.

"He's been poisoned. We need to get him something, fast."

"I—I'll get right to it."

* * *

Lei's eyes opened, turning over from his side on the table. He groaned and rubbed his head, mumbling something indistinct. Anna rose from her chair; she was happy he was awake but moreover alive. 

"How long has it been?" His voice was weary.

Anna glanced at her watch; it wasn't working, so she didn't know the exact answer. "Awhile."

"Where—where are we?" Lei looked around them, his gaze traveling the walls and ceiling.

"Somewhere safe."

She was about to say more, but Boskonovitch shuffled in beside her, adjusting his glasses. "You're a very lucky man, Mister Wulong." He nodded to Anna. "This young woman saved your life. I analyzed your blood and was able to make an antivirus serum to cure you. Had it not been for her efforts, you might not be with us now." Geppetto wandered back to his computer to type something.

Anna smirked at Lei's gawking expression.

He wiped his mouth with the cuff of his sleeve and sighed, seeming to swallow his pride. "Sorry…"

"For what, sweetie?"

"The way I acted."

Anna took a seat next to the detective and offered him some antiseptic cloths from the first-aid kit within her car. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're all right. You have a few bruises and scraps. They really messed you up." She pressed a bag of ice against the bump on his forehead, drawing a hiss from him. His body smelled like he hadn't had a bath in weeks.

Lei's eyes widened as he stood. "That's right…Felicia. I have to get back to the station and warn them about her."

Anna shook her head from side to side. "Sweetie, right now is not the time to play super cop. You need to rest. Besides, Felicia and Kometa are bound to be out there hunting us down so we don't blow their cover."

He sat down again, placing scraped elbows on his knees, filthy knuckles on his face. "How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I see it before?"

She frowned, patting his thigh, her voice sympathetic. "Sweetie, many of people would have fell for it too if in your position. Heck, she even had me fooled."

His head bowed again, his eyes downcast. "I thought her goal was like mine, to serve justice, or at least she made it seem that way."

Anna nodded, holding her chin up with a finger. "Something's really up with her. I wonder what her problem is."

"Felicia hates woman she either assumes or knows is, as she likes to call it, 'promiscuous." Lei explained, his mouth converting into a thin line after he sighed, shoulders heaving. "Her mother was a prostitute and got pregnant messing around with the 'wrong people.' Felicia learned about her mother's lifestyle and how she was born at a young age, and so did the kids at school. They teased her about it, and she grew to resent her mother, feeling her birth was more of an accident than an intentional occurrence. The anger she has toward her mother she takes out on other women she thinks are just like her."

Anna scoffed, laying her arms on the table. "She's a bit overly judgmental, don't you think?"

"She harasses people on a daily basis and picks fights. Nobody seems to know but me. The chief seems to like her even though she talks about him behind his back a lot."

"Yeah." Anna would have liked to talk about Felicia all day, but she had other things on her mind she wanted to discuss. "That reminds me, sweetie, I have something to give to you."

"Give to me?"

She showed him the photos she had taken at the diner. "I saw this guy talking with Felicia when they were plotting to kill you. I don't know who he is but I have a feeling he's the mastermind the feds have been after."

_'…and the number one bastard on my current hit list.' _

"I know this man." Lei tapped at the photo twice. "Armando Velasquez. His father was a big time drug lord who got arrested for the huge dope deal awhile back. Really nasty guy. Hates cops. Been wanting revenge against the police since then, but has yet to be convicted of a crime."

"That might change with this." She handed him the cassette.

"What's that?"

"A recording of the conversation he had with Felicia. Conspiring to kill a police detective. Isn't that a felony?"

Lei obscured his mouth with his hand. "I believe it is, and I know just where to find this guy."

"Where?" Anna's muscles tightened, eager to learn of Armando's whereabouts.

Lei waved her question off and pocketed the photo and cassette. "You leave that to me. I'm not leaving this to some vigilante."

Anna's lips pressed together, voice almost in a growl. "I told you I'm not a vigilante." Still, the vigilante reference wasn't what made her angry; it was his refusal to accept her help, but it wasn't like she needed his word to take action anyway.

"Whether you are or not, this is police business. You let us handle it."

Hands on her hips, Anna scoffed again. "What, like the way you guys handle everything else? Half-assed?"

Lei's eyes narrowed, his jaw tensed into a biting position. "And I suppose _you_ have a better solution?"

"I may have something cooked up."

"What makes you think the police are incapable?" He folded his arms to hear her take.

"If they were, they would have done something about Kometa a long time ago. All I know is that sometimes… you have to bend the rules in order to get results."

"My job is to enforce the rules, Miss, not bend them."

Anna sneered. "Maybe that's why your job sucks then."

Lei glared, on his feet again, getting in her face. "That's easy for you to say because you don't do what I do. Let's see how you deal with those cases, the paperwork, the nagging long hours, and your boss breathing down your neck at every turn! Despite that, you get to help people and possibly save lives. Don't belittle something you don't understand, Fiona!"

Warm saliva sprinkled her cheeks before she wiped it off.

Anna blinked and elevated her brows. The two were silent. Lei looked away from her, licking at his lips.

"Did you just call me Fiona?"

"Um…"

"Who's Fiona?"

Lei chose to stay silent, prompting Anna to ask him again.

"My ex-girlfriend…" His head went down.

"Why did you call me by your ex's name?" Anna inched closer to him.

"Because—because you look like her."

Anna gave herself a once-lover. "I do?"

He found the courage to look at her again, but his breath was shaky. "The only difference is you and her have different hair, different personalities, and a different taste in clothes."

"What happened between you two?"

Lei looked away, blowing air through his nostrils. "Don't wanna talk about it."

"Sweetie, you gotta learn to talk about it sometime. You can't keep it bottled in forever."

"We," he took a deep breath, "had an argument and she broke up with me. She was getting tired of my workaholic ways, tired of me not spending much time with her. Eventually, she gave me a choice: either it was my job or her, and my job was something I couldn't give up because that was my life."

Anna gave an understanding nod, rubbing at her nose. "Can't blame her for being upset, but I don't think she should expect you to choose her over your career. Most gals know what they're getting into when they mate with cops."

"I tried convincing myself that I didn't need her, didn't need anybody, because at the end of it, I saw her as nothing more than a distraction."

Anna chuckled some, admiring his honesty; most men would have lied out of shame and said they were the ones doing the breaking up, not the girl.

"I was wrong, though." He continued. "I see her face everywhere I go. At shops, at home, and even at the beach. And the day I saw you coming out of the water like that--reminded of how she used to look."

Anna's head tilted up, then back down as she deciphered everything. "That's why you kept staring at me, because I remind you of her." His reply was a slow nod. "You do miss her, don't you?"

"Well, after that, I wasn't able to concentrate on my cases, which led to my nickname, 'Blundering Lei' because I messed up a lot." He shrugged and sighed.

"My mother told me we make mistakes for a reason: so that we can learn from them." She cradled her arms around her legs in her seat. "So what, you botched a few cases. Doesn't mean you can't redeem yourself."

"I try to redeem myself, but it seems I haven't been the same since she left."

Anna felt saddened to hear this. He had lost his girlfriend, and now, a partner, too. "I could say you'll eventually move on and find the right girl, but that'd just be a poor attempt at buttering you up. At times, we go through disheartening relationships that are beyond our control. You just gotta forget about her, keep your head up, and worry 'bout the next one, sweetie." Her smile was small, sincere.

Lei closed his eyes and exhaled. "Guess you're right. It's just…" his voice trailed into his next sentence, "I've trusted so many women, and they've let me down one way or another. How can I be so certain that the next one that comes along won't do the same?"

He had a point, but Anna knew the truth. "A friend once told me that you gotta learn to trust people. It's okay to be cautious sometimes, but not always. If you want to, you could start--by trusting me."

"Trust you?" He said it as if he was unsure, his brow going into a slant. "But I know hardly anything about you."

"That'll change in time." Before Lei could realize it, she injected his arm with a sedative. His eyes lowered and his body fell back on the table. "Sweet dreams, sweetie." She whispered, moving his ponytail from his face.

"Anna." Boskonovitch had returned, getting her attention. "Seems your antics made quite an impression on the news." He thumbed over his shoulder at the active television monitor. The display showed her car chase with the police.

Her eyes rolled when she saw the footage. "Well, 'cuse the hell out of me for not obeying the traffic laws when I got a dying man in my car."

"Be thankful no one was killed."

"I am, and I need you to do me a favor, old friend." She ruffled through Lei's pocket and pulled out his cell phone, scrolling through the menu for a number. Finding it, she recorded it into her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure we keep in touch. He may need to talk to me again." Her fingers programmed her number into his phone before putting it back.

"Oh, I see." He bowed his head with a slight cough. "Now, what was that about a favor?"

"I need you to take sleepyhead here home while I let my car lay low for awhile. Can you do that for me?"

Boskonovitch frowned, rolling his foot along the floor. "Well, I can't take him. But my 'friend' can."

Anna clapped her hands together in thanks. "Wonderful! His address is in his wallet. Just make sure he gets home safe."

"Aye, what are you gonna do?"

She sighed, thinking about it. "Take the subway home, I suppose. See if I can find anything else out."

"Take the stuff on the table with you. I think you'll need it." Boskonovitch straightened his shirt tie. "And please, be careful, Miss Williams."

"I will." She bagged her supplies and walked out. What happened today wasn't the kind of progress she had hoped for, but it was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

--------------------------------------_**  
**_

_**Fatal Instinct 3: The Last Ride**_

_**Chapter 6 **_

**---------------------------------------------**_**  
**_

Anna cringed whenever she had to take the subway; the rides were bumpy and the air always carried the smell of fish, urine, or some other horrid stench. The seats were hard, unforgiving, and made standing seem more tolerable. The noisy train wheels coupled with the blaring horn made her want to cover her ears.

Before Anna, passengers clung to the poles, their faces blank, some exhausted. One child hung upside-down from the train grips as his mother screamed at him to get down.

A homeless man snored in his seat, a paper bag cradled in his arms like a baby. Anna kept her purse and things bunched between her knees, with time passing slower than it should. Bored and looking to do whatever possible to make the trip seem shorter, she flipped open her cell phone and checked to see any missed messages; she had none.

Bruce was still out of town, so she couldn't call him to kill time. Just then, she had the delightful urge to kick him in the shin for not having a cell phone. She had told him numerous times to get one and yet he still hadn't.

Anna groaned and scrolled through the illuminated list of numbers. Shun's was there, sitting alone and forgotten at the bottom. Anna pouted.

'_I have yet to call her. I wonder what she's doing.'_

She selected the number, waiting for the ring and someone to pick up. After two rings, they did, but it wasn't Shun nor the kind of greeting Anna wanted.

"Yeah? Who the hell is this?" A deep-voiced man answered, sounding bothered.

"It's Anna. Is Shun there?"

"Anna who?"

Anna remembered what Shun told her to do when calling and decided to go for it. "Anna-you-better-put-Shun-on-right-now-before-I-pound-the shit-out-of-you-Williams."

"Okay, hold on."

'_Wow, it actually worked.' _

She heard a muffled noise over the phone and some indistinct shouting. Two other people exchanged profanity before more muffling drowned them out. Another person picked up, their voice feminine and calm.

"Hello?"

Anna smiled and leaned forward in recognition, disregarding the sound effects heard in the background. "Shun? Hey, it's Anna!"

"Anna?" She paused for a moment, as if trying to remember. "Oh, hey. How you been?"

Anna chuckled and threw one leg over the other, letting her shoe dangle off her foot. "Been great, sweetie. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"That's okay. I just wanted to hear from you."

"You did?" Anna didn't know what to say. She expected scolding on late calls, but Shun didn't seem to mind. Then again, they had only just met.

"Yeah. Hey, where are you and what are you doin'?"

Anna glanced out at the graffitied wall slabs whisking by, her upper lip curling. "Riding the subway…and hating it."

Shun chuckled with evident sarcasm. "Sounds like you're having fun. Say, do you think you can come down here to Frozen Delicacies? To, you know, hang out?"

"I'm not so sure, sweetie. I'm kinda busy with something." Anna frowned, referring to the scenario with Kometa.

"Oh come on. I promise it won't be that long. I'll even give you a lift back if you need it." Her voice sounded sincere.

Anna put a finger to her cheek, contemplating the offer. "Well…." She was always up for interacting with friends, and getting a ride back made things more tempting. A few minutes of her time didn't seem bad. "Okay, sweetie. It's a date."

"Perfect. I'll see ya when you get down here." Shun had sounded pleased before she hung up.

Anna flipped the phone shut, seeing her stop coming up. She summoned a deep exhale to show her relief.

* * *

Frozen Delicacies was the main ice cream and milkshake parlor in town. Everybody went there for a fresh scoop of ice cream, from growing children to aging adults. When Anna brought Elissa along, she always asked for something small instead of what she wanted. Yet, Anna always bought the girl whatever cone she liked regardless of how expensive it seemed. 

Anna saw the sequential flashing sign of the parlor rise in view, but no Shun. A group of teens dressed in shorts and T-shirts stood huddled outside the parlor, muttering amongst each other. The car they were near, assuming it was theirs, had the paint chipping off all sides; the tires had so many grime stains it looked like they had driven it through several inches of mud.

Their heads twisted to Anna with conceited grins, then shifted at the woman coming out of the building as the door chimed her exit.

It was Shun, light in makeup, holding two milkshakes in hand. Her jacket was open, accentuating her flat but toned midriff as capri jeans gave way to her slender calves.

Honey brown eyes greeted Anna with a quick raise of the head; she returned the gesture.

The teens whistled and whooped in high approval at them both, but Shun scoffed and motioned Anna to a quieter spot. Over here, the air was cleaner, untainted from the exhaust fumes of that jalopy those boys seemed proud of.

Shun turned, shaking both drinks. "I got us a couple of these. Figured you might want one."

"Actually, you read my mind." Anna nodded, astonished.

"Here. Take your pick. Strawberry or chocolate?"

She pointed to the red cup. "Gotta go with strawberry."

Anna accepted the milkshake and bent the straw, teeth biting down on it. She started sipping, her throat feeling cold but refreshed.

Shun did the same, leaning against the side of the parlor, pearl earrings dangling from her earlobes. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Not much, Shun. Not much." Anna paused before sipping some more.

"If you want, you can call me Shun Ying. That's my actual name. I just have people call me Shun for short since they act like saying 'Shun Ying' is too hard." Her head shook and her shoulders shrugged, seeing amused by that.

"Oh?" Anna's eyes widened, surprised. "Shun Ying sounds great. I don't mind calling you that."

Shun Ying smiled, finishing her milkshake before plopping it into the trashcan beside them. "Much obliged. It's nice to meet good people when you come back into town after being away so long."

"Hmm?" Anna's milkshake started to slurp as she neared the bottom of it. Lips off the straw, she wiped her mouth and tossed her drink away. "You lived here before?"

"At one time, yes." Shun Ying nodded and drew in a deep breath before releasing it. She sat on the window ledge, placing bent elbows on her thighs. Her gaze skimmed around them and then she sighed. "What do you think of this city, Anna?"

Anna paused, claiming a seat next to her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are your thoughts of living here. How do you feel about this place?"

Anna didn't have much to say as she hadn't lived here long enough to gather an opinion. "It's only been my home for a short time, but it seems decent." She raised her shoulders in an indifferent shrug.

Shun Ying's cheek went to her hand, head looking down at the pavement. "I hate this place, Anna. Really hate it."

The Irish woman did a double take. "Hate it? Why?"

"I have so many memories here, bad ones from when I was young. I want to forget, but being here doesn't help."

Anna went quiet as she let her legs hang in the air. Then found the strength in her to ask. "Do—do you wanna talk about it?"

Shun Ying stroked at the chain bracelet on her wrist, an expression of sorrow in her eyes. She checked to see if anyone else listened, then dropped her gaze again. "One day, I was walking home from school. The sun was shining, the weather was great. Everything seemed fine, 'till I realized I was being followed. At first, it was two guys, then three, then four and five."

Anna scowled, predicting the outcome. "They beat you up?"

Shun Ying scoffed, her head rolling. "No, Anna. They—they raped me. Pushed me into an alley, held me down, then raped me." She said it as if it was no big deal, but the emotion in her face showed otherwise. "They took turns."

Anna's mouth was agape, silent as she tried consoling Shun with a hand to her back. "I'm sorr--"

"I was only twelve." Shun Ying didn't sob or whimper, just glared at whatever was in front of her. "Cops were there when it occurred, but they didn't do a thing, and likely didn't care. Lazy good-for-nothings." She let loose a hiss and gritted her teeth. "Sad how this city prides itself on fighting justice when the only justice it serves is injustice."

Anna didn't deny every city had its shady periods, but this was ridiculous. In all the time she had lived here, she never knew anything like this happening.

"My father was furious when he overheard me talking about it to my brother." Shun Ying went on, the hand against her cheek now forming into a flat fist. "He trained me to defend myself. I wanted those guys to come at me again so badly when I was alone, but I never saw them a second time. Shame."

It seemed more as if Shun Ying sought vengeance in place of sympathy. It surprised Anna how she could discuss this without crying or having her voice break in between words. Rape was a traumatizing experience and most victims weren't as open in discussing it.

Anna folded her hands, still giving the story about the police not doing their jobs a mental headshake. "'Least your dad was there for you."

"There's more."

She got quiet again.

"I remember going to the convenient store with my friends after school. It used to be there." She pointed to the gate-secured store in between two buildings, reduced to an empty, dark space for rent. "They were hungry, hadn't eaten for hours, so they bought some chips to tide them over 'till we got home." Shun Ying grimaced. "Turns out they were fifteen cents short."

Anna grimaced as well. "Ouch."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I was flat broke and couldn't spot them the fifteen cents. I tried bargaining with the storeowner to let them slide and even told him their situation. He didn't care. Told us to get out of his store unless we paid the full price."

'_Man, what an ass.' _

"My friends left, but I didn't. I kept giving that pig dirty looks, wanting to strangle him as he sat behind the counter counting his precious money. Soon as he turned his back, I snatched those chips from the shelf and ran outside before the big oaf noticed."

"So you stole them." Anna said with a knowing gaze, pulling the lent from her shirt.

"Had to. I'm not gonna let my friends starve because of some jerk. They didn't appreciate my methods, but they didn't go hungry, either. That's all I cared about." Shun Ying rose from slouching, curling one knee to her chest.

Anna couldn't blame her; she would have done the same thing if the situation called for it.

"Growing up here, I didn't know much English. And whenever I spoke, people laughed at the way I talked. They imitated my accent, called me names, mocked my ethnicity, and pushed me around. To them, I was nothing but that tiny Asian girl with the funny accent." Shun Ying gazed at the blackened sky and chuckled. "Heh, life has many surprises, though."

Anna nodded, knowing how true that was. She too dealt with the cruelty of society. Since she was young, she was no stranger to the word 'slut,' a reference directed at the way she acted and dressed. In her mindset, it was a bad word, a hateful one at best; every utterance or similarity to the term made her blood seethe and her eyes weep. Over the years, she ignored the unjustified generalizations, dressing and acting as she pleased, uncaring of what those around her thought.

Beside her sat a woman who spoke fluent English and likely didn't care how society viewed her. Of course, that was the ignorance of the world: belittling people they either shared little in common with or didn't understand.

Then she thought of Shun Ying's father, wishing her own was like that. Not that she didn't like the way her father was, but that he would have treated her with similar affection.

"Your father sounds really nice. How's he doing?"

Shun Ying's gaze wandered, tongue protruding from her mouth before it withdrew. "Can't do much when you're dead."

Anna chided herself with a soft grunt, regretting bringing it up. "I'm sorry. How did he--"

"Someone shot him." Shun Ying's eyes narrowed as if she stared at the culprit, nails biting into her hands. "The joker got off scot-free. Tell me, Anna, is that true justice?"

"I feel for you, sweetie."

"How can you?" Her head spun to look at Anna in puzzlement. "You don't know what it's like to lose a father, more or less someone you really cared about."

Anna's head shook. "Yes I do. My father was killed too. I kinda hated but loved him at the same time even though he favored my sister more than me." Mentioning that had made her heart sink, made her teeth push down on her lip; anytime she brought up Nina and her father in the same sentence, a mixture of rage and depression would swell within her.

"No kiddin'?" Shun Ying made full eye contact with her as she leaned on the brick part of the building. "What was your father like?"

"Mostly cold. He had a loving side albeit he had a funny way of showing it. He preferred my sister over me and saw more potential in her."

Her mind projected Richard's steely blue eyes, his trimmed beard, and deadpan expression. A smile from him was rare and only came when he had Nina around. Even now, Anna could recall herself looking out the window of their house secluded in the woods, looking at a younger Nina practice shooting a rifle with Richard in tow. He had ordered her to stay inside, said she was too 'immature' to accompany them. Yet, she whimpered, wanting to go out there just to interact with her family, regardless of what they did.

Shun Ying's voice pulled her back to reality. "What about your sister?"

Anna could feel herself smiling again with a snort. The many conflicts she had with Nina weren't pleasant, but looking back on it now, some of the incidents were nothing short of amusing. "Quite the prankster she was. The fights her and me had were endless, and we always went back-and-forth with the arguments, bickering like two little distraught chipmunks. I really hated her guts, especially when she slapped me for back talking her."

"Wait, she slapped you?" Shun Ying's eyes broadened before her face converted into a squint.

"Mm-hmm. Mom used to tell me to ignore her and even told me what to do if she hit me again. When she did, I didn't retaliate, just smiled and laughed, letting her know I wasn't gonna cry, wasn't gonna let what she did affect me. It was my way of standing up to her."

"If I were you, I would took my shoe off and did damage. Probably would have given her a fat lip, too." Shun Ying brushed her hair with her hand, shaking her head in displeasure. "Did you two ever patch things up?"

"Tried to, but she's always pushing me back. There was a time when she was really alone, and couldn't trust anyone but me. That was the closest we had ever gotten." Anna scoffed and shrugged. "Then she disappeared."

"I don't get it. She does all that stuff to you, clearly doesn't give a crap about you. Why bother helping her?"

"You know what, sweetie? I've been asking myself the same thing for years. Truth is, I really don't know. I guess it's 'cause I feel that, despite our differences, when my sister's in trouble, I'm supposed to do something. She's still my sister. Nothing can change that."

The Asian woman gave her a disagreeable look and didn't reply.

"I dunno. Maybe I'm just weird, you think?"

Shun Ying rubbed at her bracelet again.

Anna acknowledged it, admiring the silver-plated material. "That's really pretty. Where'd you get it?"

"This thing?" She examined both sides of the bracelet. "It belonged to my mother. I don't really like it that much, but it's my family's tradition to wear something of a deceased family member, to honor them."

Anna pulled out the gold necklace obscured by the collar of her blouse. "Seems we share the same tradition, friend."

Shun whistled in amazement. "Beautiful. That's your mom's, right? What happened to her?"

Another question that caught Anna off guard. She sat in prolonged silence, remembering her mother's sweet voice, her comforting touch, and the way they use to practice aikido in the backyard. It brought her to a happier time, then to an unfortunate one where her mother was weak, appetite-ridden, and confined to a hospital bed.

"Leukemia…" A tear slithered down her eye as she held in a sniffle.

"Oh…. I had no idea. Didn't mean to--"

"It's okay."

"Hey." Shun Ying grasped Anna's shoulder with a gentle squeeze. "Let me tell you something: me and you…we're a lot alike. I finally feel like there's somebody who understands me other than myself."

Anna grinned and wiped the tear away, trying to keep her thoughts positive. "Feeling's mutual, sweetie."

"Forgive me for being so detailed about my past, Anna. I really don't tell anyone about it. But with you, I feel I can trust you. I know that sounds odd since we hardly know each other. But just talking to you like this makes me feel good in a way I've…never felt before."

Her saying that emitted a warm feeling within Anna. She too was cautious about sharing her past with strangers. Yet, with the conversation they just had, Shun Ying was well above that by now.

"Oh, there's something I wanted to tell you. Well, ask you, rather."

"Yes?"

Before Shun Ying could let it out, a ringing noise interrupted her. She groaned and cursed. "Hold on." More ringing revealed it was the cell phone in her pocket. She opened it and held it to her ear, voice laced with annoyance. "What?" Then she froze before pacing back and forth, her head lowering as she let out a soft gasp. "I'll be right there…"

"What is it?"

"Something came up. I—I gotta go."

"Shun, wait!"

Anna's calls went ignored. Shun Ying was already dashing to her car, wildly whipping out from the side of the curb and into the street.

'_So much for getting a lift back. What the hell is going on?'_


	7. Chapter 7

--------------------------------------

_**Fatal Instinct 3: The Last Ride **_

**_Chapter 7_**

----------------------------------------

The cold of the wind began to penetrate Anna's jacket as cars buzzed by. She traversed the gloomy streets alone on the way home, wishing she had the Lightning Scarlet to help speed up the trip. Dogs barked and howled in unison somewhere through the many chirps of crickets. The urge to yell at them to shut up grew, but she knew they'd continue whether she did or not.

Anna had dialed Lei sometime after Shun Ying took off, but he wouldn't pick up. Her mind still couldn't fathom what made her friend leave like that, especially when they were just getting to know each other. Whatever it was, Shun Ying seemed to want time to herself and Anna tried to respect her wishes.

After the long tread home, Anna kicked off her shoes and let herself fall back-first on the couch. She turned over, arms folded on the armrest, comfortable but tired. With eyelids lowering and sluggish movement, everything went black. Expectant to have slept only a few minutes, Anna's eyes rose to note the fading sunset through the blinds of her balcony.

"Damn, I must have been out a long time." She grumbled and checked the feline-shaped clock fixed on her wall as it ticked at every second. "Crude, it's past six."

Her hand grabbed the phone on the counter and she dialed Lei again.

He answered on the third ring, sounding surprised about receiving a call at this time.

"Hey, sweetie. Find anything interesting?"

She heard clamoring in the background. Lei was quiet before he answered. "How'd you get this number?"

"I have my ways." Anna smiled, standing and pacing back and forth with a hand at her hip. "I take it you had a good rest and got home safely?"

Lei's voice broke up with static. Anna asked him to repeat himself and he did. "Didn't have time to fully rest. After I woke up, I went back to the station and informed them about Felicia and the others. They're on the run now, but we did happen to catch Armando and a slew of his boys shipping drugs near the harbor. Caught them red handed."

Anna wanted to smile and applaud his success; it was a victory for both of them, but the sickening fact was the least Armando would receive was a prison sentence. Much as the law felt that was adequate, it was unsuitable and too good for him. Instead, she preferred scum like him dead for his heinous crimes.

However, Lei gave her some shocking news. "Truth is, we got Armando, but he's not the head of Kometa. We found out he's just a subordinate."

Anna ceased pacing as she took in his words, her breath slowing; this discovery was both a good and bad thing. Bad because a dangerous criminal was still at large. Good because she had another chance at punishing and killing him herself.

"We're trying to get him to tell where the rest of Kometa is hiding, but he's not talking. I believe it is primarily because members within the syndicate are under a sworn vow not to disclose their information, no matter what happens to them."

Anna, in the moment of her silence, begged a differ.

_'Give me five minutes alone with the dirt bag and I bet I could get him to talk.'_

"His brother happened to slip away in his car before we could arrest him too. We're still searching for him. We might be able to get some info out of him if we find him. Apparently, he's a much easier shell to crack than Armando here."

Her eyes narrowed. "Give me a description of his brother and the car he got away in. If I spot him, I'll let you know."

"He's short with an average build. Has dark hair combed backward and brown eyes like his brother. Looks just like him, just has a cleaner shave. He was wearing a plaid red shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and he drove off in a blue Convertible. Name's Ralph."

The description seemed familiar as Anna pondered. One of the customers at the bar she went to near her home drove a blue Convertible and came in on the same nights for a drink. His clothes seemed clean and pressed every time he entered and she always saw him conversing with women.

Anna didn't disclose this to Lei and told him she'd call him if she saw the man. He scolded her not to do anything rash if she happened to run into Ralph somewhere, but she gave him a vague reply and hung up.

_'Don't worry, sweetie. I'll call you...soon as I get what I need from him."_

* * *

Howard's Bar didn't seem as full as it often was tonight, but that didn't concern Anna. She checked around the building with no luck. In the back, however, she found a car with a sheet draped over it. Curious, she pulled it back and saw it: a blue Convertible, the same Convertible with the spinner hubcaps and flame design painted across the hood. Anna had seen it so many times she knew the license plate by heart.'He's here…' 

Anna entered the bar and took a seat on one of the stools.

Howard, the bartender, with his double chin, flat nose, and black-dyed hair, greeted her and asked for her order. She had no intention on drinking, but asked him for the usual, anyway. He returned with her cocktail and sat it on the counter, smiled, and continued wiping his glass. Howard always chatted with and developed an understanding of each customer when he saw them more than once. He could memorize everyone's drink of choice without having to ask.

Anna bowed her head under her feathered hat and scanned for signs of Ralph. The interior consisted of patrons engaged in a game of pool, a wall-mounted television airing sports, and a jukebox blasting heavy rock music.

Someone approached her from one of the round tables and her head rose to acknowledge him; his hair was in a messy ponytail and he smelled of cigarettes and beer. Silver piercings protruded from the side of his face as he shot her a lustful grin and sat beside her.

Anna rolled her eyes before adverting them; she often went for the towering, big-muscled type that looked like they had some intelligence. This man seemed to have no redeeming qualities to draw any interest. Plus, as much she loved to, she wasn't in any mood to flirt with a stranger today, let alone one far below her standards.

The man hadn't taken his eyes off her, seeming to revel in the way she lifted her glass and took a sip. She had hoped he'd receive the message and leave, but now it felt as if she had given him too much credit.

"Hey there." He spoke with a hoarse voice. "You look lonely. I figured I'd come over here and offer you some company."

"Go away." Anna muttered, glaring at him through the corner of her eye.

"C'mon on, girl. Don't be like that. You don't have to be shy 'round me." He eased his hairy, calloused hand toward her wrist and touched it.

Anna's hand brought the glass back down before she gave him a long, disapproving stare. "Listen, honey, I'm blowin' several different kinds of smoke today. So, unless you wanna wind up number one on my hit list, I strongly suggest you take a step back and start walkin' in the other direction before I fill you full of something nasty."

He eased away, wide-eyed, withdrawing from his stool.

Anna sighed, thankful that a well-put threat was all it took. She didn't want to cause a ruckus, especially for Howard, a man who disliked trouble of any kind.

Her search for Ralph restarted. When she couldn't find him, she decided to ask Howard, but a quick interruption cut her off.

"So, is it a deal, Howy?" A voice whispered.

Anna turned to a Hispanic man still drying his damp hands with a paper towel from the bathroom; it was Armando's brother, sporting a hooded shirt. She had no doubts.

"I-I don't know, Ralph." Howard looked outside and around the bar as if he felt someone watched them.

Ralph clenched his fists and gave the bartender a hard stare. "What do you mean 'you don't know?' It's simple: you let me stay here for a while 'till the heat dies down. By then, I'll have come up with some dough and then I can skip town."

"I don't know, Ralph. The cops are looking for you, man. No offense, but I don't want them thinking I help out felons."

Ralph turned the bartender's face toward him and looked him in the eyes. "Howy, I've been your biggest customer for a while now. And you mean to tell me you can't do me this small favor, even for all the times me and my bro got those ruffians who came 'round here causin' problems off your back? You paid us to protect you. Remember that. Now, it's your turn to give back."

Howard's head sunk below his shoulders, as if he hated hearing that. "All right, Ralph. You made your point. Y-you can s-stay here."

"See? I knew you'd understand." Ralph gave Howard's face a soft push with his fist. "Now, can I trust ya not to rat me out to the cops?"

Howard hesitated, but then gave a slow nod with a silent 'yes.'

"Good." Ralph then grabbed the bartender by the collar and sneered, speaking low. "'Cause if you do… you won't live long enough to regret it." He shoved Howard into a row of bottles on a shelve, which all fell and shattered at his feet. The noise from the glass caught the attention of every patron, but they turned away as soon as Howard told them it was an accident and to go about their business.

Ralph brushed himself off and smiled. "I'll need to borrow your car to make some errands. Mine's just about outta gas and the cops are probably looking for it."

Howard grumbled, stuck a hand down his pocket, and gave him the keys.

"Thank you, my good man. I'll be right back. Gotta get my cigs from the car."

Anna glared at Ralph as he exited, her inner rage brewing. No one had treated Howard like that before; never had a reason to. The bartender frowned and she could see tears glinting in his eyes.

Anna stood, pushed the door open, and followed Ralph out to his car. He had the driver's door ajar and she could hear him ruffling and cursing for his cigarettes.

She cleared her throat to gain his attention. His head rose, a smirk spreading across his face.

Anna feigned a smile, took a couple steps forward, and unbuttoned her shirt. "Quite a ride you got there, sweetie."

He gave her an approving once over. "Damn, girl, the hell you come from?"

"I was inside." She took another step as her voice smoothened, removing her hat and stroking her hair. "I was looking for you."

"You were?"

"Uh-huh. You have something that I want." Anna was within a foot's reach of him now. "I want your bod."

"Sorry, I don't carry that stuff on me."

Her laugh was soft. "No, sweetie. I mean..." She ran a finger up and down the middle of his chest. "...this one."

He grinned and chuckled. "Well, you're not the first, babe. Why don't you follow me to my other car and we can hit the town together?"

Anna smiled. "Sure."

She, with Ralph's arm wrapped around her waist, accompanied him to Howard's car once he acquired his cigarettes. On this side of the building, the lot was empty, darker, and nobody could see them. Anna leaned closer to him after settling herself in the passenger seat. "Thanks for the lift, sweetie. I'd like to give you something in exchange, if you don't mind."

Ralph turned the ignition on. "Damn, baby. Most girls don't put out 'till we get to the hotel. But if you wanna do it right here right now, I'm all for it!"

He scooted closer to her, and the moment he dropped his guard, Anna smashed her elbow into his face. "You men, always thinking with your privates before your brains."

Ralph groaned and held his nose; blood trickled from his nostrils, staining his hands and shirt. Despite this, she went with the intended procedure as planned. Her arm encircled his neck, then grabbed for her bicep on the other arm into a chokehold. Ralph gasped and sputtered, arms flailing around as he struggled to try to free himself. Soon, his resistance slowed, and his body went limp on the seat as he lost consciousness. He'd regain it soon, but she had a solution to that.

"That was for Howard." Anna pulled out the syringe and injected the sedation drug into Ralph's arm. "So how does it feel, tough guy? How does it feel being manhandled by a woman?"

She pushed him over into the passenger's seat and went behind the steering wheel. After buckling his safety belt, she put her foot on the break pedal and shifted the car in reverse.

"Rest easy, dirt bag. We're goin' for a ride."

* * *

They arrived at the entrance of a condemned auto shop. Anna used the laser function on her locket to melt through the many locks and chains blocking entry into the building. With a push, the double doors opened with a whiny screech. Rotting cars and cobwebs spanning from one end of a room to another were abound, and every corridor reeked of pungent oil. 

Anna dragged Ralph's slumping body inside from under his armpits and sat him in a chair. Nearby, she seized a couple of rusted chains and tied them in knots around his body. His shins received the same treatment.

Ralph muttered something indistinct, his eyes blinking open. He grunted, writhing and wiggling in his seat as if it would do him any good.

"Welcome to my world, bitch." Anna stood over him as he squirmed and groaned.

"What the hell is goin' on? What chu you tie me up for?" He continued to wrestle with his restraints.

"I've got questions, punk, and I'm sure you've got answers." She drew the flashlight she took from Howard's glove compartment and flashed the beam in his eyes. Ralph winced, stretched his neck out, and looked away.

"What are you talkin' about?" He tried to open one eyelid but forced it back shut when she cranked up the light. "Damn, lady!"

"You're linked to Kometa. I wanna know everything: where you were intending to go, where your boss is. That sort of stuff."

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about, lady. Never heard of any Kometa."

Anna put her thumb and forefinger on his chin and jerked his head up so they were eye-to-eye. "Don't play dumb with me. I know all about Kometa's drug smuggling, extortion, and how they viciously beat up innocent citizens who don't play ball with them."

The chains binding his body rattled as he tried to laugh, but he only hurt himself doing so, groaning afterward. "They'd be smart if they knew not to piss us off." Then he gasped, noticing how he just let his tongue slip. "Aw, damn!"

"Was that a confession?"

"Uh, no. No, it wasn't."

"Refusing to talk?" Anna raised her shoulders in a shrug. "Fine. Be that way." Her gaze fell to his forearm, noting a deep cut in his skin about three inches in length. "Hey, how'd you get that?"

He gawked at his forearm. "I-I cut myself on some glass, when I was runnin' from the cops."

"Really now?" Anna rubbed her finger against the cut wound, sampling the depth of it. "And what reason would you have to run from the cops?"

Ralph hissed from her touch. "Ow! Hey, don't do that. It still hurts!"

"Don't got any witch hazel, but I may have something else that might do the trick." Her mouth moved into a cruel grin as she cocked her eyebrows twice. "Be right back. Don't go anywhere." Anna snickered, moving backward to Howard's car.

She pulled back on the driver's seat. Stashed in the back was a bag of groceries Howard had yet to take home. Anna took a peek inside and saw the contents were just what she needed. Returning to Ralph, she sat the bag down and reached for the lemon inside. Then she whipped out her knife, slicing through the flesh before sinking her teeth into it.

"Howard loves fruit. He always has some handy in his car." Anna's tongue swirled around the lemon in jest before nipping at it. "Did you know that a lemon's citric acid makes a great antiseptic, hon?"

In that moment, Ralph's jaw dropped, knowing where this had headed. "No, don't..."

"Let's see if we can fix that boo boo of yours." Anna hovered the fruit over his forearm, fingers pinching it to secrete the juice. Droplets splashed into his cut, making him scream and buck in his seat.

"Christ! Stop it! That shit burns!"

"You gonna tell me what I wanna know?"

"I swear I'm tellin' you the truth, all right? I don't know nothin'!"

"Nothing, huh?" Anna squeezed the lemon again and let more of the juice pour into his wound.

He screamed louder and pleaded for her to stop, but she proceeded, giggling, relishing in his torture. It wasn't just Kometa, but people like them in general who deserved this: to undergo a taste of the suffering they brought upon others; time in jail was no considerable punishment and would in no way make up for their misdeeds since the law would probably put them back on the streets in no time through some bogus technicality. To Anna, her way was often the best way to deal with these lowlifes.

Ralph jerked about until he fell over on his stomach with a harsh thud. He attempted to crawl away like a little worm fleeing from its predator, but Anna drove the heel of her shoe into his spine, drawing a pained whimper from him.

"Where do you think you're goin'? Did I say you could leave?" She flipped him over on his back with her foot, prodding it into his abdomen. "So, you gonna tell me now?"

"Please... no more. I-I don't know anything, I swear." Ralph panted with sweat beads rolling off his forehead, his chest heaving.

Still unconvinced, Anna spread his thighs apart and knelt over his body, reaching for his crotch. After securing her grip, she gave his manhood a violent twist. Ralph wheezed and coughed, his face full of anguish as he rocked back and forth on the floor. "That's the thing about me, sweetie: I can be a really nice person, real girl-next-door-like. But," she squeezed him harder, "when you piss me off...I can be a real bitch."

"Okay, okay..." came his raspy mutter, his eyes teary.

Anna loosened on the pressure before letting go. "It's not so fun when you get a taste of your own medicine, is it? Now, give me the dirt I need on you and Kometa before I consider putting your balls in a vice grip."

"Okay, okay." He groaned more, still suffering from the effects of her torturous efforts. "Me and my bro ran Kometa's drug operations and extortion rings. We were going to make as much cash in this city that we could... before we went through with the plan the boss concocted at the nightclub."

"I had already figured that. Wait, plan? What plan? I've heard it mentioned before."

"I dunno. I wasn't in a high enough position to gain that type of information. But I do know it's something that was planned awhile ago in advance before the rest of Kometa came to this city. The cops eventually got wind of our presence and we had to lay low until they let their guard down before things could be set in motion. That's all I know, honest."

"Why were you trying to leave town?"

"With the cops on my ass, I ain't got no choice. And I ain't looking to receive the same fate as my bro."

Anna rubbed her chin in thought. _'Whatever this plan is, I'd rather hear it from the big cheese himself before I put a bullet in his head.'_

She yanked Ralph by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "All right, Romeo. It's time we took a little drive over to your boss's place. I've got some questions I'd like to ask this slime ball."


	8. Chapter 8

-----------------------------------

_**Fatal Instinct 3: The Last Ride**_

_**Chapter 8**_

-----------------------------------

Ralph kept insisting he didn't know where the Kometa ringleader was. His excuses grew tiresome with Anna, lessening the more she threatened him. With her forceful persuasions, he chauffeured her to a quiet street in Howard's car, claiming the restaurant they parked in front of was the place. She had kept a close eye on her captive, ensuring he wouldn't contact his friends and warn them of the trouble heading their way; an unsuspecting enemy often made for easier prey.

Ralph had said this was "the boss's" local hangout spot and the area where he coordinated most of his schemes since the nightclub no longer proved as a safe heaven from the law after the sniper shooting.

Anna, with a devilish smirk, handcuffed Ralph to the steering wheel.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Don't worry, hon. I'm sure the police will come get you soon. Howard will have his car back and you and your brother can play Twister with the rest of the inmates you'll be sharing a cell with. Now, you sure this is it?"

"Ye-yes."

"If I find out it ain't, you had better start prayin' that I don't come back out."

He gulped, trying little by little to set his wrist free from the cuffs, but soon saw his attempts useless.

Anna inserted the clips into her magazine and loaded it into her gun.

She took a deep breath. The semiautomatic pistol she carried wasn't the same one she had when working as a spy, but there was no doubting its efficiency. It was a top favorite of hers due to its fast firing rate, easy concealment, and large ammo capacity. Any handgun, whether weak or strong, was at its deadliest in her hands.

Her gaze shifted back to the restaurant. There was probably a huge nest of them in there, not expecting any uninvited guests. It didn't matter to her; the more the merrier.

Inside this building was the man she had sought since the start of her last mission. He was guilty of almost every crime known to man and she had failed to kill him.

'_But not this time. This time… things will be different.'_

She planned to torture him, have him on his knees, make him regret every crime he ever committed. Apart of her was excited she'd have the honor of ridding not just the city, but the world of this scumbag, taking Kometa's international influence into account.

She went to the door, knocked on it, and took a step back.

"Who is it?" came a faint voice behind the door.

Anna pointed her pistol at Ralph and mouthed for him to say his line.

"It's me, Ralph, open up. I'm alone!"

The door opened slow, as if to do so in caution. The moment Anna saw the wide-eyed face of the bemused doorman, she rammed her knee into his gut. He covered his midsection with a grunt, only to have Anna slam her pistol against the side of his head and toss his unconscious body aside. Entering the establishment, she looked around; she saw restaurant booths lining the walls and priceless vases encased in glass. Foldable shoji screens stood off in the corners, and prone lion statues guarded the entrance hall. The lighting was sparse at best and there was a questionable silence hanging in the air.

_'Didn't expect the nest to be so formal looking.' _

She held her pistol between her fingers as she walked with quiet steps, heart beating fast. Her eyes descried the Chinese characters marked on the ceiling banner. It was, in that moment, when the silence subsided, replaced by several footfalls and grumbles entering the room with her.

The dim lights brightened, exposing Anna's still presence, revealing a group of Asian men with their own brand of pistols trained on her for the intrusion. Every muscle within her body tightened thereafter as a chill went up her spine. She hated nothing more than the enemy trapping and out gunning her.

"Looks like we got ourselves a party crasher. So, who are you? Cop? FBI? Or just someone lookin' for trouble?"

Anna froze at the sound of a voice that made her eyes widen and her stomach twist in knots. She turned her head in its direction, and to her shock, she saw Shun Ying, shouldering herself through the group of gun-touting guards, brandishing a jian.

"Shun?"

Shun Ying's smile dwindled in her halter neck suit, her jaw dropping. "Anna?"

"Don't...tell me..." Anna, paralyzed by the realization, was unable to find her tongue after that.

"I'm what, Anna?" Shun Ying's voice was eager, her eyes serious as they squinched.

"Why...? Why, Shun?" Anna's head lowered as her voice lost some of its pitch.

"Why what? I don't understand."

"You're the leader of Kometa." Anna pointed a shaky accusing finger at Shun Ying. "You're the one."

Shun Ying blinked, her eyes averting as her mouth converted into a straight line. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag. No use lying to you. I mean, masquerading as a man can only work for so long. Nobody would have thought the head of Kometa to be a woman." She strolled around the room, fingernail tracing her face as her heeled sandals resounded against the wood panel floor. "Didn't expect you to find out like this. Never thought you would." She then stared at Anna's handgun. "Judging by your stance and the way you were holding that gun, I'd say you've got some combat experience under your belt."

"Why do this, Shun? Why degrade yourself to such a level?" Anna's voice thickened for an explanation. She wanted to believe this was all a dream, that she would soon wake up in bed and maybe have a good laugh over this. Yet, with every passing moment, she knew this was real. All this time Kometa's leader was right in front of her.

"It's always a question of why, isn't it?" Shun Ying crossed her arms and sighed with a frown. "My family has been in this business for a long time. My father's leadership was passed down to me after he died, so I've had to fill his shoes."

Anna scowled as she watched the woman in caution. "Fill his shoes as a criminal, you mean."

"No, as a leader." Shun Ying paused at one of the tables, circling the center with her finger. "When all this was first bestowed upon me, I was incapable of living up to my father's name, since becoming his successor caught me off guard. I just didn't feel ready, and there was so much pressure, so much doubt. But later, I embraced my role and became a capable leader."

"So..." Shun Ying continued, at last making eye contact with Anna, "does this mean you're a cop here to arrest me?"

"No." An uncomfortable feeling settled in Anna's stomach, a mix of anger and disappointment.

"Then whose side are you on?"

Anna drew air into her lungs and expelled it into a loud sigh, eyes narrowed, still trying to overcome the shock. "My side."

"Well..." Shun Ying's gaze went distant, her tone emotionless, "...considering what's getting ready to happen, you had best find a side to choose."

"Are you going to offer me a proposal to join you?"

Shun Ying waved the question off. "Don't need to. I feel you'll make the right decision on your own." She smiled, her voice full of confidence. "After all, we are friends, right?"

Anna lowered her head and looked away. "I once thought so..."

"C'mon, Anna." Shun Ying approached her, trying to wrap her arm around the former spy's back; yet, she jerked away from her reach. "Don't be like that. Aligning yourself with us would probably be one of the greatest decisions you've ever made in your life."

"Me? Align myself with a bunch of lowlifes?" It sounded more absurd to her saying it than just thinking it.

Shun Ying's brows knitted into a frown at the insult. "Kometa isn't a bunch of lowlifes. I'll have you know Kometa was once apart of the Chinese Triads decades ago, but later broke off to form its own branch and identity. At first, it was predominantly a Chinese faction, then evolved into an interracial one when the leaders figured they needed to expand their allies racially to strengthen the group. Although lately, with the incompetence of people like Armando and his brother, I think Kometa may be returning to its roots. Not that I have anything against non-Chinese. It's just, going by the_results_within our ranks, they don't do their jobs successfully compared to actual Chinese."

"And while it 'returns to its roots,' what exactly does Kometa have planned? What is this big event that's getting ready to take place that your cohorts keep hinting about?" It was what Anna had wanted to know since she had first heard about it.

"Why, the destruction of Green Harbor, of course." Shun Ying had said it as if they were in the middle of a casual subject.

Anna cocked a brow. "You're going to destroy the city? Why?"

The other woman glowered. "This city, this hellhole..." Shun Ying's voice began to tremble, "...has brought nothing but grief for me... and for others."

"What is this grief you speak of?"

"This city is corrupted, Anna, run by a bunch of political snobs . If you don't play ball with them, chances are you'll end up on the streets , pillaging dumpsters for a decent meal, scrambling desperately to find shelter at every turn while struggling to survive. This city is the most poverty-stricken city in the US, and it only seems to get worse while in the hands of that selfish, pigheaded egomaniac, William Bordin."

"The city mayor?"

Shun Ying nodded, blowing air through her nostrils as she recalled everything. "Like all the mayors before him, he promised to do something about the poverty, but hasn't lifted a finger. He said he'd do something about the crime, but as you can see, crime is still pretty active here, and because of him, no less. I mean, does that idiot really think putting up a bunch of surveillance cameras and fortified walls are gonna keep this city safe? Please!" She scoffed.

Anna shook her head in disbelief that things were as terrible as Shun Ying said. Yet, with all the violence and the reported drops in several economies across the globe, it seemed hard to doubt.

Shun Ying carried on, her tone bitter. "Bordin and his staff of Neanderthals look down on the less fortunate with resentment, wanting them off the streets just because they feel they make the city look bad. But where will they go, Anna? They don't care, long as their gone. All they care about is sitting comfortably in their high office chairs while people suffer."

"Shun-"

"The mayor said he would take care of business. We intend to do the same the right way…our way. This city is so corrupt that it was a cinch to infiltrate every level of its infrastructure. My men are probably freeing the inmates as we speak."

"Inmates?" Anna's frown deepened.

"Yes." Shun Ying nodded once more. "Use the city's own criminals against it. Some of our guys have been captured and locked up there too. With an army like that, we should have no problem ripping through Green Harbor and snuffing out the cops. Here the law doesn't need a reason to arrest you. Bordin and his puppets have enough power to do as they please. Even before Bordin, there were mayors just like him, slime balls in cahoots with him, rigging elections and securing their spots."

"So this is what you're setting out to do? You're going to destroy hundreds of lives."

"Only the ones who deserve it: the police, the thugs, and the majority of the city populace who are no different than Bordin." Shun Ying turned around, the radiance from the light exposing the pores in her back as she uncrossed her arms. "Rape, my father's death, a corrupt police force, and this city's ever-growing prejudice. It's time Green Harbor paid the price. This city's gone to hell, Anna. There's no saving it."

"You make it sound so simple. You must be really foolish if you think this plan of yours is going to work."

"Oh, it will. We didn't go through all this trouble for nothing." Shun Ying replied with arms akimbo.

"Why do you care about the other people in this city who were treated wrong?"

"I was raised in this neighborhood for as long as I can remember. The people I knew out there were my family, my crew. They deserved better than being victimized by the police or being attacked by a bunch of smalltime punks." The Kometa leader exhaled. "And still, even though I'm making a few changes within the organization, we've still got a spot open for you."

Anna bowed her head again in silence.

Shun Ying approached her, squeezing her shoulder. "Don't you get it, Anna? Me and you, we're the same. We've both had it rough , taking all the crap that we could, letting the world keep us down. It's time to light a fire under these ingrates and show them we're more than what they thought we were."

Anna sniffled. "So, at the mall, at the ice cream place, that was all just a game? Just you putting on an act?"

"Some of it was a sham to conceal my duel identity. You have to understand that I couldn't let you in on my secret then. But when we were hangin' at the parlor, that was me being real with you."

Anna rubbed her elbows with downcast eyes. "You're just a run-of-the-mill crime syndicate."

"We're not run-of-the-mill. Kometa not only functions as a group, but as a family. I would like you to be apart of our family. Like me, you know what it's like to be discriminated against for how you look, how you talk, and how you act. I know because I can see it in your eyes, hear it in the tone of your voice when you speak. I figured that was something we had in common."

"I'm afraid you've misjudged me. I've always been for taking down corrupted scumbags, but not like this. Green Harbor is my home. You can't just expect me to willingly destroy it." Anna brushed Shun Ying's hand away, eyes still stern. "One thing still puzzles me, though. What was you running off all about?"

"I ran off because I was notified that one of our own had been captured by the authorities. When I discovered it was just Armando," her eyes rolled with a scoff, "there was no cause for concern. I never did fully trust or like that pompous prick and I'm sure the feeling was mutual, to say the least. He was a good business partner and that's the only reason he was with us for so long."

"Eventually, the police are going to get him to crack and he'll squeal on you and blow the whole roof off your operation."

"He won't be able to. You see, I suspected he'd do something like that and commissioned one of my men to go ahead and kill him to keep his trap shut. You'd be surprised how many guys we've planted in the slammer to prevent our dirty laundry from getting out. It wasn't just for the likelihood of him tattle telling, but also because he was a selfish pig trying to steal the money we made behind our backs." Shun Ying slammed her fist into the table, shaking the plates, silverware, and salt shakers. "Big mistake, and defiantly not a team player."

"Shun, what you're doing is wrong. Can't you see that?" Anna waited, hoping her words would sink in and put an end to this nonsense.

In that moment, Shun Ying fell silent, sighing with a pitying head shake. "You know, Anna, I was just getting ready to think you were an understanding gal. I thought I had truly found someone like me. I guess...I was wrong." Shun Ying snapped her fingers, commencing the cocking of many guns.

Anna's heart began to race, mind scrambling for a way out of this before it was too late.

Before the men could fire a shot off, two Kometa cohorts burst through the door, screaming with hands flailing about.

"Boss! Boss! We're sorry. We really are!"

Shun Ying hissed at the interruption. "What's all the ruckus about? I'm in the middle of something here."

"It's that damn cop! We tried to shake him, but he followed us here! We gotta bail before-"

"Freeze! Police!"

Anna's head swung to where she heard the command.

Lei Wulong rushed into the doorway, and in an unfortunate turn of events, the pistol he held slipped out of his grasp and fell to the ground. "Oh!" His face went flush as he slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

Anna held her forehead too, groaning and sighing at his clumsy mistake.

_'Nice going, super cop...' _

Lei then paused, his eyes focused on Shun Ying. "Sh-Shun Ying, is that you?"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my father's murderer. Bring him here!" Shun Ying glared as two men with large builds seized Lei by the arms and brought him over to her.

Anna's eyes widened, feeling two hands grab her wrist and disarm her of her weapon. "Murderer? What is she talking about?"

Shun Ying kicked Lei in the shin, her voice enraged. "Tell her, Lei. Tell her how you killed my father!"

"What?" The detective shouted. "I didn't kill your dad. I would nev-"

Shun Ying kicked him again, harder, drawing grunts. Anna barred her teeth, growling, wanting to help Lei, but couldn't.

"Liar! You have the audacity to lie to me when the evidence was all over you. You cops will say anything to protect your hides!"

"Shun Ying," Lei struggled to stand straight as he uttered her name, "someone set me up. I tried to find out who killed your father. Really. Believe me, I've used every available resource possible to look into it."

"I don't wanna hear it anymore. I'm sick of your excuses!" Shun Ying slapped the detective, then jerked his face back up.

Anna made another aggressive attempt to free herself, but wound up catching a stiff blow to her ribcage. Her eyes shut and opened as she groaned, slumping to one knee, contracting her stomach.

Shun Ying grabbed the detective's chin and squeezed it. "Look at me, Lei. Look at me! I used to trust you, respect you. And you go and take away something from me that's very dear, something that I can never get back!"

"I told you I didn't intend to kill him. Why won't you believe me?"

Shun Ying's tongue began to spread between her full lips. "Because I've given up believing your bull, all your stories about 'serving justice' and the like. Bunch of crap. They were about as real as the common fairy tales you read in children's books."

"You have to give me more time. You can't push these things." Lei's breathing was heavy, his face red from her slaps. "After your father's death, I had wondered what happened to you. I was worried."

Shun Ying scoffed, one hand placed at her hip. "If you must know, my father was in trouble with a bunch of big time crime lords he had worked with. Somebody in their group, a regular who was against working with foreigners, made it look like my father was plotting to close their business so that he could keep all the profit for himself, and that had set them off." She grunted. "To ensure me and my brother's safety, figuring they would try to come after us to get at him, father had us exiled."

"Oh...I get it now." The detective gave a slow nod.

"Months later, after my father died, they _did_ come after me, though. Persistent pests they were. They set the building afire with me inside, trying to get rid of me and anybody else liable to become Kometa's new head, because anybody in that position was considered a possible threat. Unfortunate for them, I escaped, and took care of them and the punks that had caused my father so much pain."

"Then what brought you back here?" Lei asked.

"Aside from destroying Green Harbor, I came back to kill my father's murderer." Shun Ying pointed the blade of her jian at his torso. "That would be you. Surely, I thought Felicia would have got the job done, but it seems that even she's capable of screwing things up. Truth be told: 'if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself.'"

"Speaking of Felicia," Lei scowled, "where do you get off corrupting police detectives? Did you infect her mind with your ridiculous gospel?"

Shun Ying gave a throaty laugh. "I haven't corrupted anyone, you imbecile. Felicia never defected. She's been with us from the start. We've got more people like her at the station, awaiting orders on our next move."

"So, her and her group weren't the only perpetrators out of the bunch." Lei grumbled.

"Right you are. But enough about that. Your death is way past due." Shun Ying raised her sword as the men restraining Lei inched his head down for the beheading. "Don't worry, Lei. I'll make this quick." She smirked, lowering her weapon with a pause. "It's the least I can do for a _friend_."

With her anger at its boiling point, and with all the strength she had, Anna shook herself free in this moment of urgency with a primal shriek. Lifting her leg, she kicked Shun Ying's weapon from her hand. The jian went flying across the restaurant before clattering against the wall, to everyone's shock.

Anna then elbowed the captor beside her in the gut, snatching the pistol protruding from his back pocket as he bent over. With his guard down, her knuckles smashed into his jaw, decking him into an adjacent table; it wasn't long before it gave in to his weight, splitting into two broken halves.

Anna spun to her other captor, darting behind him and slinging her arm around his neck.

The Kometa thugs fired their guns, their bullets hitting their comrade as Anna shielded herself with his body as it rocked and jerked from the impact.

Then she took aim, shooting and killing the assailants with shots to the head, opening new wounds, spilling and smearing streaks of blood everywhere. To the right, she saw Lei knocking his captors back with a back-fisted punch. Now free, he rolled on and off the nearest table with a set of dishes under his arm, flinging them like Frisbees at his armed targets. The thugs had their guns knocked from their grasps while screaming profanity in Cantonese. With smoldered gazes, they tried to charge Lei, but he was ready, smashing the few remaining dishes he held atop their heads.

_'Where the hell did he learn to fight like that?'_ She wondered.

Anna prepared to shoot again to aid her ally. However, her pistol clicked after its seventh firing, deprived of ammo.

"Crude..." She whispered to herself.

Through the corner of her eye, she witnessed Lei dive-rolling for his pistol as she picked up the one she had taken from her. With his weapon acquired, the detective hoisted it in front of him, crouched on one knee. "Freeze!"

Forsaking her lifeless human shield, Anna's gaze rose to find Shun Ying, jian in tow, and the few of her remaining men bolting for the back door. She, along with Lei, followed in hot pursuit, hurdling over chairs and whatever other obstacle they had knocked over to slow them down.

Outside, Anna saw them ducking into the side of a black Sudan before it sped off. Yet, the car did an immediate U-turn, coming to a screeching stop. She heard the threatening roar of the engine as the vehicle flashed its high beams at them, the harsh light making Anna's eyes flinch. The moment she heard the tires squealing against the pavement, she made a break for the stunned detective and tackled him to the unforgiving concrete. They were out of harm's way as the Sudan zoomed past them and vanished.

"Wait till I get my hands on that bitch!" Anna cursed, pulling Lei up by his arm, breathing hard. "You okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah." He too breathed hard, hands falling to his knees before he gave her a thumbs up. "Hey, thanks..."

Anna assumed a bent posture matching his own. "Don't mention it. I mean, better to be saved by some random chick than wind up being street pizza, right?" They both smiled and chuckled, but Anna's expression turned serious as she looked in the direction the Sudan had driven off in. The harsh truth burned like acid: Shun Ying was now the enemy and Anna had to do whatever she could to stop her. "Helluva day this is turning out to be."

"I'll say. We better go after them in my car. You can fill me in on the other details as we drive."

"In that piece of junk? I'm surprised you got over here in that thing." Anna snickered, shaking her head. "Say, how'd you find out about this place anyway?"

"I was on stakeout here in China town, trying to catch more of those guys. I tailed a couple of them here." He tried to start the engine, but it refused to operate. "Oh no. C'mon! Don't quit on me now!"

"Told ya you needed a new set of wheels, hon." Anna sighed and shrugged, muttering to herself. "Men, they never listen to me." She felt the vibration of the cell phone in her pocket. "Now who the hell would be calling me at a time like this?" Her eyes widened as she gawked at the glow-in-the-dark interface before answering the call. "Geppetto?"

"Hello, Miss Will..., uh, I mean Anna! I'm sending the Lightning Scarlet to you right now. You know, in case you may need it for your little objective."

Anna scratched at her chin. "What are you talking about, Doc? How is that even possible?"

"Satellite control, my friend. Check the manual I left for you inside it, when you get a chance. Oh, and do you remember the chip I had implanted inside you some time ago? Well, it reacts to your pulse, and whenever your heart rate kicks up on my monitor, it means you're undergoing some kind of stress or danger. Don't forget, I put a tracer in your watch in case I needed to deliver something straight to you. All your supplies is inside. She should be coming over to you right about...now!"

The vroom of an automobile speeding from around the corner filled the night air. Again came the intense flash of headlights down the street.

A delighted smile replaced Anna's confused frown as the red vehicle pulled in front of them, flickering its lights. The scissor doors whirred, raising open vertically like their counterparts did on sport cars.

"Door opening sequence complete. Welcome, Miss Williams." A feminine computerized voice spoke from inside, startling her.

"Wow, this is sharp! Thanks, Doc. You always know when to come through for me." Anna hung up, calling to Lei. "Come, come, sweetie. Let me show you how a real car rides!"

Lei walked over, gawking at the inside of the Lightning Scarlet, his face pale and his voice spooked. "Th-there's no driver. Ho-how did it manage to-"

"No time to explain. Come on!"


	9. Chapter 9

-

_**Fatal Instinct 3: The Last Ride**_

_**Chapter 9**_

-

The kevlar gloves supplied Anna's hands with ample warmth as she clenched and unclenched them on the steering wheel. Even as she donned her combat suit, her heart still beat as if she had ran a mile without stopping.

She tried to smile, tried to laugh like she always did to put whatever it was bothering her off her mind. However, she couldn't, for Shun Ying, who she had began to see as a friend, was another crook she had to take down. For once, Anna had thought she had found a new companion, a shoulder of the same gender to cry on, someone who could sympathize with her in the way her male friends couldn't. But no--Shun Ying, like so many before her, was just another enemy Anna had to thwart.

Seeing the situation had called for it, Anna had loaded every gun in her arsenal with ammunition while the car was on autopilot; no way was she about to let Shun Ying succeed with her plan.

Anna zoomed through the city, seeing the torn newspaper and dust the car had kicked up from her rear-view mirror. The high-performance engine's growl loudened as she floored the accelerator, uncaring of exceeding the speed limit.

"Whoa! Whoa there, big fella!" Lei screamed as he wrestled to put his safety belt on, his teeth rattling. "Hey, you think you could slow this speed demon down, just a bit?"

"Oh c'mon! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"It went right out the window...along with my lunch!"

"You're funny, sweetie." Anna finally laughed; until now, it seemed only Ganryu's clumsy antics or Bruce's sarcastic banter managed to make her smile when she found herself burdened by something. Clearing her throat, she changed her tone. "So, it looks like me and you are partners."

"Yeah..." His voice trailed into his next sentence. "Say, back there--where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"Family taught me." Anna made a sharp turn into an intersection, swerving between lanes. "I also learned in some other places too." She glanced at him and grinned. "Not bad for a civilian, eh?"

"Look, wherever you learned it from... you saved our lives. That's twice you saved me. Seems you're the only person I can trust in this crazy backstabbing world. I really owe you one, Miss."

She giggled at the formality. "Sweetie, call me Anna."

"Okay...Anna it is." Lei turned away and sighed, bowing his head toward his lap. "I can't believe it. Shun Ying...what happened to her?"

"Reality happened to her, that's what. Sounds to me like she was a good girl and then went bad after taking all that crap."

"She _was _a good girl. Was. I'd never imagine her being apart of Kometa, let alone being the leader. It just didn't seem right."

"What's the story with you and her?" Her gaze darted back and forth between the road and him.

"She was a troubled young girl, a victim of the city. I was the only cop she knew, the only one who was honest and never had done a crooked deed in his life. She was proud of me, proud of there being a man of Asian heritage on the force who stood for what was right in this corrupt city."

Anna smiled. "I think anybody would be proud to know a guy like you is on the force, hon."

Lei smiled at the compliment, continuing, "Anyway, I had made a promise to her: that I would rid the city of all the corruption it contained and enforce the law the way it was meant to be. Yet, the crime here worsened over time, and I believe Shun Ying had started to lose faith in my promise at that point."

"What was all that stuff about you killing her father all about? Sounds pretty deep."

She saw Lei look out the window, his reflection in the glass sullen. "I didn't kill her father. Somebody framed me, made it look like I did. And I still haven't found out who."

"Care to tell me about it?"

"Shun Ying's father was a good friend of mine, an old man who owned a martial arts dojo in this city. Whenever I had time, I'd stop by and help teach some of the students with him. However, I had no clue he was involved in organized crime, no clue he was the ringleader of an international crime enterprise."

"People aren't always what they seem." Anna scowled.

"When I found out his secret, I tried to help him and make him give it all up, but he refused. One day, there was a shootout going on downtown during the process of a smuggling operation. I saw him there and inserted myself in the battle. He ran away, trying to prevent himself from being arrested."

"Caught in the act."

"I chased and caught up with him in an alley. Then, he got desperate, grabbing a woman off the street and threatening to blow her head off if I came any closer. I had my pistol out and I was trying to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen."

Anna groaned. "They often never do."

"I tried explaining to him that surrendering himself was the best option, since they'd go easy on him in court if he did. He still refused to listen, and I had no choice but to shoot him--in the ligaments to neutralize him."

"Couldn't go through with it, huh?"

"Unless I'm in a situation where I really have no other alternative, I don't kill the suspect. I shot him in his arm and leg, and the woman managed to run off to safety. I stepped closer, getting ready to make the arrest when...it happened." Lei squeezed his eyes shut, a hint of something terrible.

"What happened?"

"I heard a gunshot somewhere close. Next thing I knew, Shun Ying's father was dead with a bullet in his head. Then, from the shadows of a rooftop, someone tossed a gun down to me and I let it hit the ground before I examined it. It was my own personal handgun. I learned it had been stolen from my car earlier. Someone had broken into it."

"Damn."

"The gunshot drew over a dozen people in the alley, and all they saw was the gun in my hand and the corpse at my feet."

"So they all thought you had did it. Did you tell anybody the truth, about what really happened?"

Lei shook his head like it was hopeless. "Nobody would believe me. The evidence was planted too good. Media ate it all up, dubbed me a hero, and Kometa got wind of it too. Tried checking my stolen gun for fingerprints to see if I could make a connection on who set me up, but it was clean of anyone's prints but my own. I had checked everything, even the rooftop where the gunman had been and couldn't find a thing. He or she covered their tracks really well."

"Wow." Anna whistled in astonishment. "Whoever did it sounds like a pro."

"Knowing my friend was dead and was a crime leader was pretty hard to get over. To make matters worse, Fiona broke up with me later on. I just couldn't focus anymore and that's when I become a joke on the force with my constant screw ups."

A piece of the story sounded familiar, brought her back to the time she was under the Zaibatsu's employ. Kazuya's bellowing voice came back to her, and how he insulted her and made her feel inadequate over every mistake she made. "I used to screw up a lot too with my other job, and my boss was a huge jackass, so that didn't help. But sweetie," she put her hand on his wrist and patted it, "now's your chance to start over, to make things right again. The only question is: are you up for it?"

"Of course I'm up for it. What other choice do I have? It's just hard thinking that, for all we know, the entire police force may be in on this. It's possible, as much as I hate to think of it, that they could all be Kometa too."

An icy chill went up Anna's spine at the thought of it.

"Sometimes," Lei started, "I can't blame Shun Ying for how she feels about the law. For years, cops have been painted in a bad light by their own actions. They're considered useless because of their slow response time to life-threatening situations. But, in their defense, cops can't be everywhere at anytime."

"I'll be honest with you, hon, I've never had much of a positive opinion on the law. I've seen many criminals out there who do horrible things and somehow manage to avoid the law through technicalities in the court system." She grimaced and pretended to gag. "It's disgusting."

Then Lei went on about how police corruption angered him, how it went against the oath officers took to uphold the law. He ranted about his hatred for the common stereotypes the police faced nowadays: the crooked, lazy, donut-eating slobs often portrayed in films and television. He wished they could all vanish entirely.

Lei huffed. "Even more, I wish I could have done more for the people who lost their lives in these tragic events."

The more Lei spoke, the more Anna wanted to touch him, hug him, assure him. "Sweetie, all you can do is try to help the people who are in trouble now."

"After Shun Ying's father died, Kometa put a hit out on me, but I managed to survive each attack."

"So you encountered Kometa before?"

"Only through their hired guns. It was only a matter of time before Kometa came here themselves. When I learned they were in town, I knew we were gonna have a tough battle on our hands. All the hell they caused in Asia, Europe, and now they're right back here in the US."

"Sucks, don't it?"

He only nodded. "I did find something interesting, though."

"What's that?"

"Shun Ying's father, the gun he had on him was empty. He never really intended to harm that woman like I thought, just scare me off."

"Shun Ying told me Kometa only kills when it has to, like they have some kind of code or something. If that's the case, her father must not have seen it necessary to take another's life. But that's not important right now. We gotta get them before they do something crazy."

"I wish we took my car. It has a police radio inside."

"Fear not, hon, for Anna Williams always comes prepared. My baby here has one too. I'll switch it on and see if we can get anything."

"This car can get police radio?" He gaped at her. "You're kidding!"

Anna grinned, turning the volume knobs and scrolling through the stations.

The radio emitted police calls in place of music, and in an instant, Anna and Lei overheard an officer reporting a prison breakout.

"Fuckin' Shun Ying!" Anna was about to hiss, but slammed her foot on the brakes. Her and the detective jerked in their seats from the sudden stop. At the front of the car, she found herself staring at a crowd of men in orange jumpsuits amassing into the street, blocking the way; not exactly the friendliest-looking group of five. They all smiled, dragging crowbars, two-by-fours, bike chains, and whatever other inanimate object they found behind them.

Anna's first instinct was running the bastards over, but Lei wouldn't allow for that as he nudged her hand off the throttle. Among these people were the likes of serial killers, rapists, and drug addicts; the lowest of the low, the people she despised.

Lei stepped out of the car, prompting Anna to do the same.

"It's been a long time, Wulong," one of the convicts drawled, rolling his hairy wrist with a lead pipe in hand. He and his group wore an array of tattoos, piercings, and had all sorts of blemishes on their faces. "Lookie what we have here, boys. It's Charlize Theron and Jackie Chan! They're even in costume. What happened? Did you guys get lost on your way to the Academy Awards ceremony or somethin'?"

The whole gang guffawed.

Anna stood beside Lei, turning her head to him, but not taking her eyes off the felons. "You know these people?"

"Of course," he replied, "I was the one who put them behind bars for armed robbery and attempted murder."

"And we're here to return the favor, you lousy, good-for-nothing cop! We did hard time and now it's your turn!" Releasing their war cries, the men charged like soldiers running into an intense battle.

Anna threw her hands up in preparation. "I got your back, sweetie!"

"No. Let me fight them alone."

"Huh?"

"I have to prove something to myself: that I'm not the failure everyone says I am. They only want me...and that's what they're going to get!" Lei motioned her to move back, and, without further questioning, she did. The detective removed his jacket and tossed it aside, eyes narrowed in determination. With the swing of his fist, he decked the first approaching offender and knocked him on his back.

"Why you..."

A second assailant hoisted his bike chain, spinning the end of it around like a propeller of a helicopter. He swung at Lei, but the detective ducked both attempts and sent a crushing jab into his ribs. Then Lei, with his feet leaving the ground, finished him off with a whirling kick. He becked the rest of the group to come at him with a wave of his hand, his posture leaning to the side.

_'Maybe he's not out of his mind after all.' _Anna thought while watching.

All three remaining criminals snarled at this mockery and rushed him. Yet, Lei was ready, throwing a flurry of fists and kicks in whatever direction his attackers came from.

His battle cries were high-pitched and echoing, the sound of his blows hard-hitting. However, the criminals continued to stand and fight back, as if they had no give. With quick thinking, he picked up a trashcan and threw it. "Here, catch!"

The largest among the pack caught it in the air, smirking, about to throw it back just when Lei ran up and kicked his abdomen. The detective snatched the trashcan from the inmate's grasp as he squatted to his knees, flinching. Thanking him, Lei slammed the receptacle over his head and sent him tumbling down the street sideways.

_'Well, he sure showed him.' _Anna chuckled. _'Wish I had a big bowl of popcorn right about now. He doesn't look half bad taking on these goons by himself.'_

"Anna, go!" Lei commanded, shooing one attacker away with a spinning reverse kick and another with the swing of a trashcan lid. "I'll handle these guys myself. Go after Shun Ying. I'll try to catch up!"

Anna wanted to stay to back him up, but, seeing as he had things under control, she nodded and obeyed. She went to the Lightning Scarlet, grabbed every weapon she could carry, and sprinted off.

* * *

The city was in chaos as gunfire thundered on every block between police officers and Kometa operatives. SWAT units were out in force, but were unable to fend off Kometa and its allies as their numbers grew. Even worse, the inmates running amuck were on every corner, hurling Molotov cocktails through store windows , torching cars, looting homes, and jumping the innocent.

Pedestrians fled in droves, trampling over others to escape harm, screaming with arms flailing in the air.

_'Dear lord. I've gotta stop all this.'_

Anna scaled a nearby fire escape and surveyed the battle via rooftop, smelling the likes of ammunition and burning smoke. Frowning, she saw there were too many firefights to quell, opting for another solution. She plucked two grenades from her belt and chucked them into the street where Kometa members had positioned themselves. The explosion sent a hazy, red cloud of gas into the air that swept the entire block, incapacitating anyone within range amid the coughs and gasps. Anna strapped on her respirator and breathed through the filter, scrambling more rooftops to drop grenades from.

Within minutes, the gunfire had lessened and the red gas had dissipated, leaving over a hundred bodies unconscious in the streets. Both police and civilians had inhaled the fumes too, but they would all wake up in an hour, enough time for the conscious officers to recapture the inmates and restore stability to the neighborhood.

Upon removal of her respirator, she released a deep breath.

However, all was still not well, as a strangled yelp erupted from the city docks. Anna hurried to the scene, finding a convict preparing to slice a young woman's throat with a shard of glass. Wasting no time, she cocked her pump-action shotgun, aimed at his kneecap, and squeezed the trigger.

Through the deafening shotgun blast, a pained yell echoed into the night. Her target dropped to the asphalt hard, clutching his wounded knee. Anna approached, flicking her head to the side—a sign for the frightened woman to leave. She scurried off without complaint, and Anna smiled, admiring her handiwork.

The convict gawked at her, eyes full of fear as her shadow stood over him like a wolf ready to feast on its quarry. He tried to plea with her, but all that came out was a moan from the pain of the shotgun wound.

"You've been a very, very, bad boy." Anna cocked her gun and pointed the barrel at his face. Then, as she saw him look toward the sky, she did the same, espying a ball of light streaking by. "What's that? Was that your lucky star? I bet I know what you wished for," she said in a singsong voice, flashing him a devious grin. "Well, sorry, sweetie, this ain't no fairytale!"

With her smile fading into a merciless scowl, Anna discharged a shell into the man's forehead, ending his suffering.

Stepping over the corpse as blood oozed from its head, she started to wonder about Lei, hoping he was okay. A brief thought of him dying crossed her mind, making her eyes close as she tried her best to think positive. For if he did die, not only would Green Harbor lose its best cop, she would lose him, her ally and friend, too.

She thought back to the day they met and how he offered her his coat and accompaniment.

_'He was so nice to me...unlike any other stranger I've ever met. Please Lei, whatever you do, don't die on me.'_

Anna didn't have time to rest, for the moment she looked yonder into the streets, she spotted Shun Ying ducking into the abandoned theater. In moments, the anger came rushing back, and she started to sprint after the woman.

Before the city condemned the theater, over a hundred musicians the world over had played there on separate nights. Now it would serve as a battleground for the ultimate showdown between her and the Kometa leader.

_'I got you now, bitch!'_

Anna kicked open the doors, gun held to her chest as she observed the building; decaying walls, high scaffolds, and busted stereo equipment had suffered the wear and tear of time itself. The air was dusty inside, enough to make Anna's nose itch and irritate her sinuses. Yellow and black caution tape reached beyond a third of the room, and she tore through it in search of her hidden enemy.

Just then, she heard a distant bang and froze movement. Her eyes tilted up, panning left and right in high alert.

"Lookin' for somethin', whore?"

She snapped her head in the direction the voice came from. It was Felicia.

"You again." Anna sneered. "Move out of my way! You're not important to me right now."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but to get to Shun Ying, you have to get through me first, whore."

"Through you? With that?" She motioned toward the arm Felicia had in a sling with the cast wrapped around it. "You gotta be kiddin' me."

"Don't take me lightly. I ain't some chick to be dismissed. I actually enjoy slapping whores like you around."

"You know, I'm getting real fed up with you calling me a whore. How you gonna say I'm a whore when, currently, your legs are spread wider than the Golden Gate bridge?"

Felicia looked down, her cheeks florid with embarrassment. She shortened the gap between her legs and glared. "I've seen enough of you to make that call. The way you dress and pretend to be cute speaks for itself. You're just as bad as that hooker I once called my mom."

"A person is not defined by how they look, but by who they are. Unfortunately, people like you will never understand that."

"I've about had it with all that crap coming out of that trashy mouth of yours, whore. Put 'em up!" The woman raised her fist like this was a boxing match. Anna wanted to laugh but only managed a head shake after dropping her weapons.

"Usually, I don't hit handicapped people. But for you...I'll make an exception!" She slugged Felicia in the jaw and sent her staggering back into a stack of chairs. The Kometa operative sat up, rubbing her offended spot. "Oops! I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Surely it didn't hurt as much as it did when I shot you in the arm."

Felicia stood, stomping the ground and kicking chairs down in a tantrum before Anna's words registered with her a moment later. "You mean you're the nightclub shootin' bitch that did this to me?"

"The one and only, sweetie."

"You whore! I'll kill you!" Felicia threw her fist and wound up striking the kevlar protecting Anna's midsection, damaging her hand. "Aw shit!" She whimpered between cursing.

Anna swiped the sling off Felicia and started hammering her injured arm with little remorse. "Don't. You. Ever. In. Your Life. Call. Me. A. Whore. Again!" she emanated between blows.

"Y-you...bitch," Felicia rasped.

"And don't you forget it! Now, allow this _bitch_ to show you how to throw a _real_ punch." Anna hauled off and decked the wide-eyed Felicia once more into a plethora of speakers, leaving her unconscious.

Anna was still breathing hard, chest heaving not from exhaustion but from all the rage she had pent up inside her.

Yet, her victory was short-lived as she noted a familiar shadow emerging from the tattered curtains of the stage.

"Impressive." Shun Ying's voice filled the room with faint claps. "I told her a million times that it'd be a one-sided fight, but she was under the impression she could take you. She's hardheaded like that." The Kometa leader dropped from the stage, brandishing her jian and casting a glance at Felicia's prone, battered body. "Damn. You really fucked her up."

Anna glared. "And I'm gonna do the same to you."

Shun Ying chuckled at the threat. "Oh really now? Forgive me if I don't quiver in fear."

"I didn't think it would come to this, Shun."

"Neither did I."

"I was supposed to kill you that night...at the club."

Shun Ying's eyes widened and narrowed. "I overheard. So...you were the sniper. You tried to take my life, but in the end, you failed just like the others who tried to do the same. No matter what, nobody's gonna us."

"Nobody but me."

"Just remember these words, Anna: Ai Bing Bi Sheng. It means that an army burning with righteous indignation is bound to win. Kometa is that army."

"I could care less about your stupid idiom. We gonna dance or are you gonna keep flappin' your gums?"

"A gal that's itching for a fight. I like that. You see this butterfly here?" She pointed to the tattoo of the flying insect on her arm. "Where I'm from, it symbolizes rebirth into a new life after being wrapped into a cocoon for so long. I've evolved into that butterfly, being reborn as a new woman, becoming strong and graceful. Now, shall we begin?"

"Just so you know, Shun Ying, I was starting to like you."

"I was starting to like you, too. Guess that's all that has to be said. En garde!"


	10. Chapter 10

-

_**Fatal Instinct 3: The Last Ride**_

_**Chapter 10**_

-

Rotating her wrist, Shun Ying rolled the hilt of the jian through her fingers in a slight warm up.

The two women circled their battleground, sizing the other up. It was then the smirk on Shun Ying's face melted into a heated scowl. After performing a short kata, she began bending her knees.

Anna spaced her limbs apart into an aikido stance, exhaling, butterflies in her abdomen. She knew it was time to stop thinking about the Shun Ying she had met days ago and worry about the one standing in front of her. To commence the battle, Shun Ying charged with a booming war cry, sword swiping for the head of her adversary. The composed and calm-voiced woman was now gone, replaced by a sword-wielding savage. Anna sidestepped the blows, noticing how every evasion speeded up the strokes of Shun Ying's persistent blade.

This didn't go on for long, however, as Anna tripped backward over some stereo equipment she didn't know was behind her until now. Shun Ying stood over her, sword raised, face contorted in a murderous glare. With quick thinking, Anna rolled backward up to her feet, missing the downward stab from Shun Ying's jian.

The Chinese swordswoman snarled and hoisted her sword. Anna did the same with her arms crossed in the shape of an "X." As the Kometa leader swung down, the jian clanged against the metal of the former spy's gauntlets. Anna's arm trembled and her gauntlet rattled as she felt Shun Ying's strength pushing against own. With teeth clenched and nostrils flaring, both women fed each other a piercing glare.

Anna continued to parry, taking many steps backward from the force of Shun Ying's hard-hitting attacks. The swordswoman came at Anna with zigzagging sword strokes, jabs, and twirls at daunting speed. The jian sliced curtains, splintered wood--each with one brutal stroke as its master pursued Anna. Shun Ying was fast on her feet too, almost as much as she was with using her blade.

"That the best you can do?" Shun Ying bellowed, tired of her opponent's evasions.

"Try this on for size!" Anna flopped to the ground and hit her foe's midsection with a trio of kicks, each more fierce than the last. A stunned Shun Ying could only cover her torso, double over, and moan.

Another kick went for the swordswoman's hand and knocked the jian from her grasp.

"That's okay." Shun Ying rose. "I don't need a sword to take you on!"

Now, with the two women locked in hand-to-hand combat, the fight grew even more intense. Both sides pulled out the best in their respective arsenals: Shun Ying with her furious kicks and chops, and Anna with her lethal joint locks and throws. There were an array of blocks, counters, punches, knee strikes--whatever it took to win. Anna even resorted to every dirty trick she could think of: biting Shun Ying's fingers, stomping on her exposed toes, and pulling her hair. To hell with fighting fair. Shun Ying, like all her other enemies, deserved every bit of punishment she could get.

The tide turned, however, as Shun Ying backhanded Anna, pushing her away. The next thing the Irish-born aikido practitioner knew, Shun Ying was airborne, her feet moving in a large, circular motion, body spinning horizontally. The butterfly kick connected with Anna's chin and sent her spiraling to the floor with a sick thud. The power behind the move was so immense, it felt as if it had dislocated Anna's jaw. Yet, after massaging it and moving her mouth around a little, it seemed there was no serious damage done.

Anna lied on her belly, crawling to her knees, trying to stand. Nevertheless, to her horror, Shun Ying charged at her again in another fit of rage. The moment the Kometa leader threw her leg up for another kick, Anna seized the opportunity and grabbed the other woman's ankle. As the aikido practitioner pulled back, Shun Ying lost her balance and fell on her back, as intended. Anna flipped Shun Ying over on her stomach, bending her leg as far back as she could, looking forward to hearing a satisfying snap. The swordswoman wouldn't allow for it, though; groaning, she used all her strength to turn herself back over and swatted Anna's face more than once with her other foot.

Anna was now on her back, staring up at the dim-lit ceiling. She rolled backward, swinging her legs toward her head while pressing her hands against the floor. In one fluid motion, she sprung herself up from the ground, watching Shun Ying follow suit from where she lied.

"C'mon, bring it!" Shun Ying beckoned with her hand, her voice hoarse as she favored the leg Anna had tried to break. "You lookin' a little more upset than usual. What's wrong, Anna, still upset about how I didn't give you a ride back from the ice cream parlor?"

Both fighters snarled and lunged at each other. With her adrenaline building, Anna was the first to strike; she hammered Shun Ying's ribs with her fist and knocked her against the wall with an aggressive roundhouse.

Anna then grabbed the swordswoman from behind, arms encircling the Kometa leader's own against her chest. Shun Ying grunted and yelled, writhing until she pried her arms free with Anna still holding her by the wrists. Shun Ying swung her foot up diagonally over her shoulder, the hard sole of her shoe hitting Anna's face. The shot shook Anna's world, forcing her to free Shun Ying of her grip and stagger about.

As soon as her head cleared and the hazy vision subsided, she saw the blood splotches at her feet and looked up. Shun Ying's lip was bleeding, red smudges evident on the side of it. Not only that, Anna too was bleeding. The kick from earlier had opened a fresh wound in her forehead and she could feel the blood running down to the bridge of her nose.

Shun Ying thumbed her lip to observe the damage, then propelled herself at Anna. She pummeled the aikido practitioner with an unpredictable burst of energy, the speed of her strikes going up tenfold. The onslaught numbed Anna's cheeks with pain and knocked her around hard enough to almost throw her off her feet. Yet, she fought through the pain, fought through the blows with only milliseconds to recover, and ducked. Shun Ying missed with the elbow swipe, leaving herself open for one good shot. Anna rose and took advantage, landing a strong right hook in Shun Ying's face, which turned the outcome in her favor. Shun Ying laid on her side after the fall, barely twitching. In victory, Anna smirked, then collapsed, too exhausted to stand or utter a quip.

A minute or two later, she heard a rattling sound from Shun Ying's side. Anna turned over to see the swordswoman on her hands and knees, looking dead at her as she swept her perspiration-soaked hair behind her ears. "No one's... ever taken me...to the limit like that before. I commend you, Anna. You're quite tough."

"As...are you."

Silence filled the room thereafter.

Shun Ying's movements were sluggish, assuring Anna she wasn't much of a threat. Not now, anyway.

At this, Anna's voice softened as she wiped the mucus from her nose. "Why are you doing this? Don't you understand that destroying the city won't accomplish anything?"

Shun Ying paused, as if she didn't know what to say, makeup running on her face.

"Look out there, hon, and tell me if that's what you really want. All you're doing is making things worse, not better."

Shun Ying crawled toward one of the holes in the wall leading outside and peered through it, legs wobbly as she tried to stand. "I guess...I went too far," she said after a long pause.

"Damn straight." Anna grunted and sat up, the pain from the fight not as severe as before.

"After my father died, I guess I just snapped, lost control, and didn't think things through."

"And to think, all it took was a helluva ass beating from yours truly to get you to realize that. Still, the fact that you realized your mistake doesn't make up for what you've done with well over a dozen murders outside the country and what not."

"That wasn't me. That was my own people's doing."

"Huh?" Anna blinked.

"We, as Kometa, had a moral code. Many of the people we picked up were cut throats who loved to kill. Everybody who went against our order of killing was immediately 'dealt with' as punishment. I never killed or had anyone killed who didn't deserve it. The only people I've ever killed were the people who gave my father trouble."

"I heard differently." Anna shifted to one knee, scowling.

"Then you heard wrong," Shun Ying stated in a flat tone. "The only other exception I was about to make was with Green Harbor. My father may have led a criminal organization, but he strongly believed in the code. Call him a crook, a thief, whatever, but one thing he was not was a killer. When I was away handling other matters while my subordinates took over for me, they would often kill against my orders and were trying to take control of the organization for themselves."

Anna hadn't said anything, still wondering what to think.

Shun Ying wiped more smears of blood from her lip. "It's okay if you don't believe me. After everything I've done, why would you?"

Anna couldn't sense any deception in Shun Ying's voice. Perhaps she was telling the truth.

Perhaps…

_'Could it be that the intelligence received on Kometa was a false mistake? Is that possible?'_ Whether it was or wasn't, it didn't matter since Anna's spy days were over now. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Regardless, your story won't go down well in court. You're still guilty for a number of other things. Right now, a lot of people are hurt because of you."

Shun Ying exhaled. "And that's something I'm just going to have to live with." Her mouth then formed a small smile. "So...are you gonna turn me over to Lei? You don't sound so willing to kill me anymore."

Anna remained quiet.

"Y' know, it's amazing...how we went from chatting at the mall to beating each other up, isn't it? Just talking like we knew each other our whole lives. Heh. Amazing indeed."

"And it's even more amazing how both of you are going to die."

Anna and Shun Ying turned at the new voice disrupting their conversation. Felicia was conscious, holding them at gunpoint with Anna's pistol.

Shun Ying froze. "Felicia, what are you doing?"

"Shut up! I can't believe you'd stoop so low you'd associate yourself with this...this whore. You disgust me, Shun Ying! Even though I never liked you at all, I at least thought you had some amount of class."

Anna groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh great. Loud Mouth's finally awake."

"You shut up too, whore!"

"Felicia, put the gun down. Anna's not our enemy."

"Our? There is no 'our' anymore, Shun Ying. There never was. I took a bullet in your place, Shun Ying, and even that disgusts me."

"What are you saying?"

"It's time I let you in on a secret. I mean, I may as well tell you since you're about to die, right? You know all your loyal minions who are at your every command? Well, what if I were to tell you they've all been paid off by Lin Fong and sold you out?"

Shun Ying took a step forward, eyes squinting in confusion. "My brother?"

"That's right! It took a lot of dough to convince them, but once they saw the green, they were more than willing to switch alliances. The plan was for them to turn on you and kill you right after you took care of Green Harbor."

"You're lying!" boomed Shun Ying. "Kometa was built on honor and loyalty and they'd never betray that!"

"Oh, don't accuse me of lying just yet, Shun Ying. I'm just getting started with the details. Lin Fong, your dear, sweet brother, kinda had a hand in the assassination of your dad. Oh, who am I kidding? He had a full part in it! After all, he was the one who wasted your dad, not that idiot Wulong."

"W-why would he do something like that? Why kill our father?"

"He staged the whole thing just so he could take up being leader in Kometa. He thought daddy was too old and too weak to carry on his leadership, so he forged a plan where he'd take the old man out of the equation without anyone being able to trace it back to him. He thought he was a shoo-in to be the next leader, but what he hadn't counted on was you being chosen instead."

Shun Ying's eyes were downcast. "My brother did this..." she whispered.

"Lin Fong never liked Wulong because he busted him a bunch of times for stuff in the past, so pinning your old man's death on him was his way of getting back at Mister Super cop. Ling Fong made Lei take the fall for the murder so that when word got to Kometa about it, they'd be gunning for him. He made them believe he wanted to avenge his father's murder and it would furthermore bring him closer to gaining his spot as head of Kometa. His position in Kometa doesn't matter anymore, though. After you were named your father's successor, Lin Fong made his own group and considers it better than Kometa could ever dream of being."

"And what is his vendetta against this city?" Anna butted in.

"Well...he thinks it's a shit hole and could care less about it. Shun Ying here was actually doing him a favor. Remember when daddy had you and Lin Fong exiled to China?"

"Yeah, of course." Shun Ying raised her head in acknowledgment. "My brother disappeared after that."

"Actually, Lin Fong decided he didn't want to go. He stuck around to carry out his plan. Now, how would I know this if I were making it up? The sure answer is Lin Fong told me all this stuff and I'm telling it to you now."

Shun Ying growled.

"Lin Fong is a great man. Handsome, smart. I find him to be a better, more suitable leader than you all the way, Shun Ying. Even all your former stooges agree, and it takes a man with real power to pull that off. And I'm sure he'll be proud of me for eliminating you to wrap things up." Felicia then puckered her lips and whistled across the room.

From the other section of the theater, two Kometa agents emerged in response.

"Kang. Hai. What the hell are you doing?" Shun Ying inquired.

Without a word, they double-kicked their leader in the gut and knocked her off her feet. Shun Ying tried to sit up to retaliate but froze at the pair of handguns aiming at her chest.

"They have nothing to say to you, Shun Ying. Sorry, dear, but it seems money is more powerful than loyalty." Felicia smirked. "I'll let you boys deal with her. I want the busty broad here for myself."

Anna gritted her teeth, wanting to pounce on Felicia and beat her to a pulp. "I am so kickin' your ass!"

"Too bad you won't get the chance, whore. Now," Felicia motioned with the pistol, "get down on your hands and knees like the good little slut that you are. I want you to die in the most fitting way possible."

Eyes narrowing, Anna chose not to move.

"I said, get on your hands and knees, goddamn it!"

Reaching for the rear pouch on her belt, Anna snatched up a smoke bomb and chucked it at Felicia's feet. Hai and Kang turned their heads, enabling Shun Ying to sweep their legs from underneath them and throw the two off balance.

Meanwhile, the distracting smoke blinded Felicia long enough for Anna to tackle her. The two rolled on the floor, wrestling for possession of the pistol. With one powerful slug, Anna knocked the other woman out, recovering her firearm. "Who's the whore now, Blondie?"

Then Anna watched Shun Ying battle her former associates. First, the swordswoman threw her legs around Kang's throat before he could rise, and, with a violent twist, snapped his neck.

Next was Hai, who Anna saw scrambling for the handgun he dropped after Shun Ying tripped him. Shun Ying barreled for the pistol and kicked it away. Lifting her foot again, she brought two inches of square-heeled plastic on Hai's hand and he released a scream. Shun Ying then tumbled for her jian, reacquired it, and sprung back to her feet. In one swift maneuver, Shun Ying gored the man's torso with a forceful thrust. Through the wet sounds of steel piercing flesh, she jammed the blade sideways through his stooping body before pulling it out. Blood began to run from Hai's mouth like trickling water. He sagged to his knees, palming his trunk before the rest of him hit the floor to a gurgling death.

_'Wow. And people say I'm ruthless.' _Anna thought, putting a finger to her lips.

Shun Ying brought out a fresh rag and wiped off the blood from the tip of her sword. Her gaze lingered on the bodies of her former employees, shaking her head in disappointment.

Anna looked down at Felicia. "I'd kill her, but I think death's too good for someone like her." She rose off the woman's prone body. "She's gonna need a lot of Chap Stick where she's going. I know that much."

"I can't believe it..." Shun Ying muttered. "My own men. My own brother. I should have known all this before."

"Sweetie, you didn't know. It's natural that you-"

"I don't care. One way or another, the others'll pay for their betrayal!" Shun Ying sighed and turned away. "I guess this means that I'm...I'm not fit to be leader. I-I failed my father, shamed him."

"Sweetie..."

"The reason I wanted to destroy Green Harbor was because I had nightmares of all the terrible things that happened to me here in the past. I felt that if I destroyed Green Harbor, it would forever bury the images of my past and I could move on and start life anew."

Anna grasped Shun Ying's shoulder and spun her around to look at her. "You'll never be relieved of those nightmares, even if you were to succeed with your plan." She pursed her lips together. "I have nightmares too and they haunt me everyday. It's just something you have to learn to deal with, Shun Ying. I understand you not wanting to be reminded of your father's death, but at least you still remember him. You still remember the love and the care he gave you and the responsibility he entrusted you with."

Shun Ying nodded, her head cocked to one side in agreement. "It's not the city I should be mad at right now. It's that snob, Bordin, my ex-employees, and furthermore...my brother." She tightened her fist and glared, then tried to regain her composure. "Anna, there's something I need to give you."

Shun Ying seized a folder behind the stage curtains and handed it over to Anna.

"What's this?" Anna ruffled through the pages.

"Evidence. These are pictures and documents I had taken and obtained on Bordin. Got all the dirt on him that I could. This information links him to a series of murders, kidnappings, crimes, and other shady deals. He figured he'd be able to secure his job by cleaning up the city while secretly paying thugs off to come in and make him look like a hero in the publics eye. All at the same time not benefiting Green Harbor in any way, and, conveniently, just in time for the upcoming governor elections, which he just happens to be running in."

"That sleaze bag. How long have you had these?"

"For a while."

Anna cocked a brow. "Why didn't you just give them to the police from the beginning? They could have had Bordin arrested."

Shun Ying made guttural sounds. "I couldn't trust the police, and I probably never will. But there is one cop I know I can trust now. Be sure to give this to Lei. He'll see to it that Bordin's reputation goes up in flames for this. The whole city'll know the truth then."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go down to Bordin's and take care of him myself like I should have done in the beginning. Bordin thinks he's all hot shit, but I'm about to show him how wrong he is on that notion. This'll be my way of redeeming myself for what I've done. Make sure Lei gets that information when you see him, okay?"

Anna took a second glance at the documents. "I'll see that he gets it."

Shun Ying smiled. "Xie Xie" (thank you)**.**

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"You understand some Chinese?"

"Both Cantonese and Mandarin. You don't go into the business I went into without learning how to speak a few different languages. It comes with the job."

Shun Ying inspected her reflection in her sword, nodded, and slid the weapon into its scabbard. "I see. Well, I'm gonna head out. If you can, tell Lei that I was wrong about him and that I'm sorry things…had to happen like this," she finished with a frown.

* * *

By the time Shun Ying was gone, Anna had left the abandoned theater with the folder still clinched in hand. It was strange how everything had changed after the end of their grueling fight; first friends, then enemies, now allies.

Outside, it seemed peace had returned as she welcomed the sound of sirens and indistinct chatter over police radio. The effects of the red gas had wore off and people were on the verge of awakening again.

The violence on every block had died down and the ambulances in view emptied out paramedics to aid the wounded. Police officers were on the streets handcuffing inmates and Kometa agents and shoving them into squad cars. Anna had cuffed Felicia too so she wouldn't escape again, but that wasn't of her concern right now. Lei was.

Anna searched for Lei's whereabouts and spotted him taking a breather by a telephone pole with his shirt torn and his hair ruffled. Anna put her hand on her heart and sighed. The moment he saw her, she gestured him over. His body odor was strong, enough to make Anna want to take a step back.

"You all right? What happened?"

"I won. Don't worry about me. I'll survive," he said between labored breathes. He looked over Anna's shoulder as if he expected someone to appear behind her. "Where's Shun Ying? Did you get her?"

"Not exactly. She wanted me to give you this." She handed him the folder and allowed him to sort through the photos and documents.

"God. What is all this?"

"Proof of who the real bad guy is: our own crooked mayor. Shun Ying had all this put together herself. She said you were the only one she could trust with these."

"Trust? I don't get it. What's going on?"

"To paraphrase it: Shun Ying's been tricked and had a change of heart. Her brother is the one responsible for her father's murder and she knows that now. She's on her way to Bordin's to take him out for being a corrupt bastard."

"Can't have that. If this is all true then Bordin needs to be arrested and put on trial. I'll see about getting an arrest warrant and--hey! Where are you going?" he shouted.

"To the Bordin Building!" Anna bolted off to go after Shun Ying.


End file.
